BLADE
by PlasmaRiolu467
Summary: This is where it all begins. 10 yr old Blade Star gets prepared for becoming one of the greatest pokémon masters in the world as he finally starts his journey. Rated T for violence and blood in the 1st Chapter.
1. How it all Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon 

NOTE: This is one big story all about the processes of Blade's life and it took a VERY long time to think up and idea for this. I am sorry for not being able to write to you guys but I have been busy with other stuff. Since there is only one story, there will be advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage is that I can place my sole importance and time onto one fic. This is also why I deleted all my other fanfics created in the past. A disadvantage is that it could become too lengthy and might decrease the viewers. If you have anything else to say about this, just R+R and I will listen to your advice. 

This story will go into vast detail about how Blade Star's life was. Even before he was born! All the way from the beginning to the end, that is if we have an end anyway! I hope you enjoy the fanfic B.L.A.D.E!

PlasmaRiolu467 out!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: When it all Began<span>

This is where it all starts, the beginning of Pokémon for a young boy. His name is Blade Star. Years on, nobody would think that this innocent and kind child would hold the potential to become one of the greatest Pokémon trainers in the world. With the pokémon world becoming more notorious at the minute with outraged pokémon and evil organisations, pokémon trainers were becoming rarer at the minute. Until one man stood up to them.

David Star, Blade Star's father, was the greatest Pokémon master in the entire region of Sinnoh and possibly the greatest trainer known to man. He literally destroyed Team Galactic HQ without breaking a sweat. After, he single-handedly brought down the organization. He lived at the near outskirts of Veilstone City in a beautiful villa. This caused an outbreak of justice. It was too much publicity from the journalists, the good crowds like the citizens nearby and the bad crowd.

The bad crowd was other evil organizations with a higher reputation like Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma even worked together to bring down their biggest threat. With the major-leagued criminals and the leader of Team Galactic escaped from prison. They were going to make a special visit to David and to bring him down for good. The news of the attack went worldwide as David Star was such a national hero. Here is what happened:

Flashback:

Outside David's house

All around the home, the biggest names in criminal history came by to give him a 'warm' welcome. This included a full-scale break-in just to make sure there was no way of him remembering or even living through this tragedy.

Giovanni: Don't you think we are over-reacting by destroying the place, why don't we just kidnap him then take him back to base for questioning and a silent kill, Cyrus aren't you over-reacting?

Cyrus: That is a very bad approach. HE managed to destroy my organization in one breath. I want his soul to burn and perish in hell after I kill him myself! So what if we have a 72 SAS gunnery team to raid in? So what if we have 50 trained Rocket trainers with fully evolved pokémon that could destroy the entire nation? SO WHAT! HE destroyed my entire organization! I barely escaped from maximum security prison! I think that if we took him back, he would destroy our base and furthermore, get ourselves locked up! I need to kill this man!

NOTE: THIS IS REAL! A REAL POKÉMON ORGANIZATION WOULD HAVE GUNS AND WEAPONARY FOR 'SECURITY MEASURES.' JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU GUYS KNOW, THANK YOU!

Giovanni: Fine. But if he lives through this, god knows how, we leave the guy alone. He causes too much publicity and is a major risk to our organizations altogether!

Cyrus: Let me bring out my Pokémon first.

Cyrus, with his paranoid-self, went full-throttle and brought his 6 strongest: a Tyranitar, Rampardos, Charizard, Gengar, Houndoom and Garchomp. He wanted no survivors.

Inside the house:

David was asleep; he was too busy dreaming about how good his life is and how good it was going to be for him. On the outside of the house however he heard a countdown from 3...

SAS: 3!

Rocket Trainers: 2!

Giovanni: 1!

Cyrus: NO SURVIVORS!

Cyrus had a full-scale operation and his Tyranitar had destroyed the door, thus smashing it through the nearest wall. The SAS team wasted no time rushing through the building. In no time, David dived out of his sleep after hearing the shouting and gunshots. Yes, gunshots. He rapidly grabbed his PokéBelt and called out a beige-coloured bird with pink and yellow streaks growing from its head. This Pokémon is known as a Pidgeot.

David: C'mon, we have got to stop them! Pidgeot use Gust on the SAS Rocket team!

A strong wind bellowed from Pidgeot's wings and knocked-out the SAS team since they don't have protection from Pokémon attacks.

David: You did it! Great job!

Everything was ok for a small period of time until, a Dragon Pulse had enveloped David then making Pidgeot lose control and tailspin into the forest whilst David was smashed head-first into glass in which the shards of broken glass had then enveloped David. He was barely conscious and bleeding. All was calm upstairs until a Fire Blast was fired from downstairs- burning the support which then caved-in the first-floor which David was standing on. The good thing is that this it had knocked the other trainers out of consciousness. The bad news is that David was knocked out and Cyrus was still standing but barely.

Cyrus: Finally, I had brought you down. I brought you down the same way you brought down the organization. I am sure you will not live through this but just to make sure. Garchomp, crush this puny fool with a Stomp attack.

When all time seemed as if there was no way of surviving. David closed his eyes and braced himself for the doom he was about to face. But before this could happen, something FASTER than a speeding bullet had crushed Garchomp and basically killed Cyrus whose head got impaled with a long stick of wood.

How did this happen?

* * *

><p>10 minutes ago:<p>

Pidgeot had seriously been knocked out. It had cuts and bruises all over its body. He was knocked clear out Eterna City. So the bird pokémon braced itself and rushed back over to Veilstone City using an attack combination of Aerial Ace, Brave Bird, and Quick Attack. It was so fast; it had started to envelop itself in silver and charge through a barrage of trees, under bridges creating a current of wind that caused difficulties to other trainers crossing the marsh lake thingy!

Trainer 1: Ahh! Was that a legendary pokémon I never seen anything go so fast in my entire life!

Trainer 2: No. It's just a highly-trained Pidgeot.

Trainer: Ohh. I'm gonna catch a Pidgey so it can be just like that!

9 minutes later, the majestic bird had made its landmark target on the psychotic ex-ruler of Team Galactic and the Garchomp that nearly killed David Star.

After, the Pidgeot had helped David up who was heavily bleeding and couldn't last much longer. They both had drifted into unconsciousness knowing this is their last stand so he could mutter only 2 words.

David: Thanks... Pidgeot...

* * *

><p>9 hours later, David Star woke up in a hospital bed. He had bandages all over his body. The first face he saw was probably the prettiest face he had seen in years.<p>

She had long dark, chocolate brown hair coming down to her shoulders. Emerald green eyes that glistened with fear and sorrow. Her body was slightly tanned and she was about 6"2 in her surgeon's uniform. Her name was Mary and she was the one taking care of David.

David felt as if he was in heaven. Looking at her angelic face he could only stutter:

David: Am I dead?

Mary: (blushes) No, silly. But you nearly were. You had suffered from major lacerations and if we didn't treat you immediately, you would have died from internal bleeding.

David: Miss, is my Pidgeot ok. It saved my life. I hope it hasn't...

Mary: Don't worry; Pidgeot had been taken to the Pokémon Centre for treatment. He will be just fine.

David: Thank you so much. How can I repay you? You saved me and my starter Pokémon's life!

Mary: Well you could take me out on Friday at 5:30. We can talk then.

David: Good. It's a date!

Mary: As soon as you're better though! Are you hungry?

David: Yeah I am. Thanks.

Mary: I will go get you something to eat. Bye.

David: Bye.

Blade: I'm sure this is my story! Not yours. IT'S NOT FAIR! 

David: Shut up son, the chapter hasn't even finished yet. Stop panicking! I cannot wait until you get older!

Blade: Whatever.

David had a miraculous recovery as Mary and Pidgeot simultaneously saved his life. Mary brought Pidgeot in on Thursday since he healed a lot quicker than David so the both talked about how that even happened in the first place. So they turned on the television where the news went live about the situation.

On the TV:

Anchorman: Hello and welcome to PokéNews. Where we bring all the latest news and gossip available. Let's head to our reporter, what news have we got today?

Reporter 1: LIVE NEWS! 3 nights ago, David Star, national hero and renowned Pokémon Master was nearly killed yesterday by what seems to be an alliance of criminal organizations together to bring him down. This links to the Cyrus breakout and the bring-down of Team Galactic. Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua and former Galactic leader Cyrus were involved. Nobody except David and Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket had survived this tragedy but even leaders fall as...

Reporter 2: We found Cyrus dead. He was impaled by a wooden log from an extremely high velocity. It...

Reporter 1: WHY DID YOU TAKE MY LINE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! (Snatches the paper out of Reporter 2's hand) TOUCH IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE IMPALED!

Reporter 2: (O.O) Okay...

Reporter 1: Seems that David Star is a national hero to the citizens of the world but a big threat and nuisance to the organizations in the world. He will become a target. What will national security do about this? Looking at David's house, he has a BIG problem. It has absolutely...

TV OFF!

David: Hufff... Pidgeot we can play outside tomorrow but somewhere where we won't get caught by paparazzi. OK?

Pidgeot: OK!

* * *

><p>When David got up the next day, he felt different. He felt like a new man; a normal man! This also made him think that it was time to settle down. At the age of 25 and already a Pokémon master, he can retire knowing that he has achieved his goal! He also knew that it would be too dangerous in the future as he wasn't as fast as he used to be and he was more determined too. Everything seemed too easy for him. So it was time to retire.<p>

When he got downstairs, everybody cheered for him because he lived through such an ordeal. And there was his prize. That beautiful woman he saw when he woke up. The same lady that saved his life. The rest of the people in the room were cheering and taking photos of David.

Later that day, they were at a field where nobody else was. David explained to Mary about how he became a Pokémon Master and about how he wished to be treated like a normal person. Mary felt the same way because when she was younger she was a top coordinator and she became a doctor to get away from it all. Since they understood each other so well they had started dating often. 7 years later, David and Mary got married. 4 years after that, Blade Star was FINALLY born. 2 years later, they had a little girl called Slash and finally 2 years after that; they had a little boy named Sam. They moved to Canalave City after Blade was born to give them a nicer environment to live in. Again, they bought a big house on the outskirts near a lush lake and peaceful field. It was a paradise for running a family.

* * *

><p>18 YEARS LATER:<p>

At the outskirts of Canalave City, a 7 yr old boy named Blade Star woke up at 6 AM. It was his birthday. He was hoping to get his first Pokémon today. Dashing in an ecstasy of excitement, he went outside to the field. Screaming to the world that it is his birthday. This had shocked his little sister out of sleep.

His sister Slash was only 5 years old yet she was LOADS more mature than Blade will probably ever be. She had perked her head outside her window to see her hyperactive brother 'letting off steam.'

Slash: Happy birthday Blade!

Blade: Hi Slash! You have a bed-head again.

Looking at her hair, Slash realised that it was more frazzled than an Electabuzz with rabies. That's if an Electabuzz can get rabies anyway.

Slash: HEY! YOU'RE A MEANIE! But that is true. I am going to have a look for mum and dad, be right back bro.

Blade: Ok.

Rushing around the house, Slash couldn't find her parents anywhere around the house. He couldn't even find her 3 year old baby brother who is nowhere to be seen.

Slash: Blade!

Blade: Yeah.

Slash: Mum and dad aren't in the house! So is Sam, he's gone too.

Blade: Follow me.

Blade and Slash had walked away from the house to the field which always made you feel calm and relaxed. There were playful grass-type Pokémon playing nicely within the field and Bug-type Pokémon resting in the trees and shade. Eventually, they had come across a desolate yet peaceful meadow full of blossoming flowers. This was where many Budew, Roselia and Roserade had lived with the Cherrim and Cherubi. At the end of the meadow, were 3 figures.

Blade: HEY! I think that's mum and dad.

Slash: Your right! Sam is here too!

They had both rushed to see their parents and their younger brother who was waiting for them. There was David and Mary Star. Their appearances hadn't changed a bit and they didn't look a day over 25.

David and Mary: Happy Birthday Blade!

Sam: YAYAYAY! BLADE!

Slash: We all got you a gift. Something that we ALL knew you would enjoy.

Mary: Here you go son, happy birthday!

Blade had been given a rectangular gift box. The wrapping paper was a combination of black, red and yellow. He had carefully opened the box to see what was inside and at that moment, his eyes started to shine.

Blade: You didn't?

David: We did. We understand how we know how much you enjoy Pokémon so we thought we would give you a head-start in training.

Blade Star always had a great interest in Pokémon training. He loved to play and learn everything about it. One of his favourite things he loved to do was ride his father's Pidgeot around the city, it made him feel alive. He was even aloud to have Pokémon battles with his dad. All he would have to do is check what moves the Pokémon chosen had then they would just battle.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Blade was only 5 years old at this moment in time of the flashback. It was his first Pokémon battle and he was very excited.

David: Over here I have a battling arena. This is where I can challenge people in the neighbourhood to a battle. But for you, I can show you more.

In Blade's parent's room, it was very spacious and had lots of room. Nobody except David knew why. There was an extremely long safe that you would type your security number on.

David: Do you know how if I type one code, all my valued items are in as normal- right?

Blade: Yeah.

David: Well if I type another special code that nobody knows about, then it becomes a door for all my Pokémon needs. My real life Pokémon Storage!

Blade: WOW! Dad that's so cool!

Inside this area was out 20 shelves full of Pokémon and extra supplies. There was also an egg. It was almost like a special hideout because there was a TV, fridge and even an Xbox 360 in the room.

David: I will give you the choice of choosing one Pokémon to use. But it's random so it brings a twist. After you choose the Pokéball, show it to me and release it.

Blade had went to pick up a random Pokéball and then called it out.

Blade: Pokémon, I choose you!

The glow had taken its shape and an orange weasel with a yellow float around its neck with mini blue fins at the edge of its hands. This pokémon is known as a Buizel.

David: Quiz! What pokémon is it and what's its type?

Blade: I KNOW THIS ONE! It's a Buizel and a water-type pokémon.

David: Good job, that's correct! Meet you at the battlefield!

At the Battlefield:

Blade: Are you ready to lose? GO, BUIZEL!

David: Go, Pokémon!

David's pokémon was a Scizor. It had metallic-red armour all over its body and menacing claws that probably could break through mountains.

Blade: Buizel, start this off with Aqua Jet!

David: Use Harden Cannon! (Harden + Flash Cannon)

Buizel rushes towards Scizor in a spiral of water at a breakneck pace but before impact, Scizor's armour had hardened- taking the hit before launching a glowing beam towards the weasel pokémon.

Blade: Buizel! You okay?

The Buizel had nodded with acceptance and continued fighting.

David: Use Swords Dance!

In an instant, Scizor had started doing this weird dance whilst sharpening its claws.

Blade: Use a Water Pulse followed by a SonicBoom!

David: Use Charge Beam and Double Hit to knock the combination back to Buizel!

The electrified Water Pulse was sent back to Blade with twice the power and double the danger.

Blade: Buizel, dodge it then use Ice Beam!

The Buizel had dodged the attack and then fired a piercing beam of ice. Before noticing that the attacks literally bounced off the ground and into the air to sustain damage from powerful attacks.

David: Use Giga Impact and absorb the Ice Beam! Blade your finished now!

He knew that if he shot an attack straight-on, then Scizor would just absorb it. The only way to hurt him would be to hit him from underneath.

Blade: THAT'S IT! Buizel use Aqua Jet and don't move until I tell you to.

The two attacks were racing towards eachother to deal the final blow. When they were at about an inch apart, something big happened.

Blade: NOW! Swerve underneath Scizor and use Ice Pulse! (Ice Punch + Water Pulse)

Buizel's water acrobatics had been used at an advantage by swerving the direction of Aqua Jet, striking Scizor with a painful, combo attack! The Scizor came crashing down at a dangerous speed by a powerful combination attack. To top things off, it was frozen as well!

David: I have to say, that was a very smart move! But you're not gonna win yet! Scizor, Hyper Charge and Quick Attack! (Hyper Beam + Charge Beam)

In 10 seconds, many things happened. The Scizor had broken though the ice and sent a streak of lightning towards Buizel, thus paralyzing it. Then it rushed towards Buizel at lightning speed charging its Hyper Beam.

Blade: It ends now. Finish off with Aqua Pulse! (Aqua Jet + Water Pulse)

In another 5 seconds it all ended.

David: FIRE!

The hyper beam had blasted through the field and found its target. This 'target' however, was reckless enough to go through the hyper beam. The sheer power was holding Buizel back as he couldn't hold on anymore.

Blade: NOO! Don't give up!

The Buizel had no energy left as the Hyper Beam subsided there was an unconscious pokémon in the middle of the field.

Buizel: Bui, Bui. (Is it over?)

David: I have to say. That was a great battle! I cannot believe how you managed to find a weak spot in the Giga Impact! You have a talent. You are going to be a really good Pokémon trainer when your older.

Blade: (eyes sparkling) you really think so!

David: I don't think so, I know so.

Blade: Thanks Dad... Now let's get Buizel to a Pokémon Centre.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Inside the box was a Pokéball. One large one and 2 smaller ones (the large ones have a Pokémon inside the smaller ones don't.) The gift box had 2 compartments. Blade opened the lower compartment to see that there was $5000 PokéMoney (or whatever the currency is.)<p>

Blade: WHOA! I have so much money! How did you get this!

Mary: Having a Pokémon is a great responsibility so if anything goes wrong, you can afford to buy any supplies needed to survive.

Blade: Thanks! This is the best day ever! Let's see what Pokémon I have.

After he picked up the Pokéball. A courageous feeling spreaded across Blade. He felt as if he could do almost anything! He threw the Pokéball in the air and shouted:

Blade: Pokémon, I choose you!

A glistening white glow had jumped out of the Pokéball and formed into a Pokémon. It looked like a puppy that could stand up. Its main colour was blue and black with piercing red-eyes.

Blade: It's a Riolu! This is awesome!

David: We both thought that this was a good Pokémon to choose. It is a powerful Pokémon.

Mary: And it also is a safe and playful Pokémon as well. So you won't get hurt around it. That is why we didn't want you to have the Pokémon that you first thought of.

Flashback:

Blade: Mum, Dad? Can I have a Cranidos?

David: A Cranidos would be too dangerous! And a fossil Pokémon so it would be too expensive.

Mary: How about a Pichu?

Blade: Awww! What about a Dratini? They are nice and safe!

David: That is a Dragon-type all the way in Kanto! And they evolve into a Dragonite and they are known to lose control and cause a rampage all the time!

Blade: What about a Bagon?

David: Are you obsessed with Dragon-types? They are too expensive and only experienced trainers can control one!

Blade: Arrghh...

End Flashback:

Slash: I can't wait until I get my first Pokémon!

Mary: Do you people want to know another funny thing?

Blade: What?

David: You are going to a Pokémon School to learn the basics on becoming a trainer.

Blade: WHAT!

Mary: It would give you some experience.

Blade: But can't dad just teach me, he was a successful Pokémon Master and I would learn loads more from him than somebody I don't know.

Slash: He has a point you...

David: Be quiet Slash, you are going to that school since you have no reason to stay at home all the time!

Slash: Buttt...

David: But nothing! Besides, this would benefit you in the long-run anyway. So don't worry about anything. By the way, I need everybody except Blade to leave I want to talk to him in private.

Blade: Dad, what is it?

David: I am not really going to train you. The only way somebody can bond with their Pokémon is if they learn by themselves and experience the time as if you was really on your journey. So I am sending you to Iron Island for 2 years.

Blade: WHAT! NO WAY!

David: This way, you would get hands-on experience when you are alone. I know an old friend who you will be training with. At least with this training, I won't have to worry about you as much too so we all benefit from it in our own ways.

Blade: Thanks Dad, when will I be leaving?

David: Next week at 10:30 AM so don't be late and make sure you are up early.

Blade: Ok, what are we doing next?

David: Well, you could start training now but I think...

Mary: BBLLLLLLLAAAAADDDDDDEEEEE! GET IN HERE NOW!

Blade: oOk.

* * *

><p>In the Kitchen:<p>

Mary: I heard about where you are going next week.

Blade: YEAH! I can't wait!

Mary: But do you think that I am going to let you roam free in the world without being able to cook, dress and bring a good daughter-in law home!

Blade: MOM! When do I have to do this? ¬_¬

Mary: As soon as you return from your 2-year training trip. You will have 1 year worth of my 'lessons' with me. Then you would have turned 10 and we both can finally trust you in the Pokémon world all by yourself.

Blade: Ok, I suppose that would help. Can I train with Riolu now please?

Mary: Of course you can. Your manners are already good too!

Ignoring the compliment his mother gave to him, Blade had dashed to the field and sent out his Riolu.

Blade: Hi Riolu.

The Riolu just stared at him for a moment then emanated a bright blue glowing light. He was sensing the aura of Blade to see if he was with a pure and happy person. After that was done, Riolu had leapt into Blade's arms literally tackling him to the floor. I think we all know what this means.

Blade: HAHHAHAHAHHHA! Riolu that tickles!

The Pokémon had laughed with him and they seemed to be getting on very well. They both knew that this is the start of a new friendship.

David: BLADE! The professor has come to see you! Hurry up!

Blade: I'm coming! Let's go Riolu!

Riolu had noticed this and went a little too fast since he used a Quick Attack to get there as fast as possible.

Blade: Come on, wait for me!

Outside their house was Professor Rowan, the professor of this region. The main person who wanted to speak to them was Professor Oak who was walking to the house at this moment.

David: Long time no see, Professor Oak!

Professor Rowan: I'm sure I was the one who...

Professor Oak: Why I would be glad to come into your house, David. One second.

Mary: You can come in too sir.

Slash: I wonder what everybody is doing; it is not often that professors are willing to come to a stranger's house.

Professor Oak: Anyway, we have heard about how your son is aspiring to become a Pokémon master. What's your name young man?

Blade: Blade Star. I got my first Pokémon today! It's a Riolu.

Professor Rowan stared at the pokémon for a second and Riolu nervously walked away.

Professor Rowan: Why that is an incredibly healthy pokémon you have there, treat it with care.

Blade: I will sir.

Professor Oak: Also, I thought that whilst I'm here that I should bring a gift so I brought some research books to help you on your training.

Professor Rowan: And I have brought you a Pokédex. Since you will be in Iron Island, there will be a vast majority of Pokémon to record there with packs full of valuable information for your use anytime.

Blade: Wow. I don't know how to thank you guys...

David: Just help us by making the most of everything you learn.

Slash: WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Blade: Life's not fair!

Slash: HEY!

Professor Oak: WELL! Look at the time, we best be going. See you guys later!

Everybody else: Bye Professor Oak, bye Professor Rowan!

Mary: And make sure this isn't put completely to waste. Make the most of it.

Blade: Don't worry, I won't...

David: Good. Now you can research on information that could improve your battling skills. And with your mother's lessons after, I'm sure that you won't have any problem at all.

Blade: True, true. What else are we doing today?

Mary: Well, I was thinking we should go to the mall and buy you some clothes before you leave.

Slash: WERE GOING SHOPPING!

Slash absolutely loved shopping. It was the one thing other than annoying Blade that made her feel happy. No matter how bad the situation was. Her eyes would glisten brighter than flashlights all the time.

Flashback:

Slash: WAAHAHHAHAHAHHAAH! I LOST MY TOY!

Mary: It's ok, it's alright. How about I take you shopping!

Slash perked up straight away and was better right at that second.

Slash: OK! Thanks mum!

End Flashback:

Mary: NO! Not for you, for Blade. He won't be in the house for 2 whole years! I have to get him something!

Slash: OK!

Blade: See you guys later! BYE!

Sam: BYE BLADE! BYE MOMMY!

Blade: Riolu, where are you?

Because he has been so excited from all the presents, he didn't realise that Riolu was nowhere to be found. That is until Riolu jumped on Blade's back.

Blade: OWW! Do you have to always do that!

The Riolu just kept on laughing non-stop until Blade returned it to its Pokéball.

* * *

><p>Canalave City was quite compact but for a good reason. Where Blade lived, there were a bunch of markets around there. Near the entrance to Canalave there are the docks, that is where Blade will be leaving next week. But right in the middle of the town, were the main attractions. The Pokémon Centre, Byron's Pokémon Gym and the massive shopping resort.<p>

Inside the shopping centre, there were over 300 stores all varying within popularity, wealth and customer satisfaction. Blade was simply astonished to see exactly how big the shop was no matter how many times he has been here.

Mary: Blade, we are going to the first floor. That is mainly based on clothing. Hurry up.

Blade wanted to hurry up and get clothes as quickly as possible. Then he could play with Riolu some more. When they reached the clothes store, they rushed to a section that said: 'Pokémon Trainer Clothing.' In that area were two tunnels, Male and Female. The manager thought that if they split it up then it would look more organised. He sure wasn't wrong about that.

There was a variety of clothes to choose from. But leave it to the mother to buy her son clothes. Not like she had a bad selection of taste. She was really good with choosing stuff for the kids.

Blade: Are we done yet? I want to go home and play with Riolu!

Mary: Stop being so impatient! I am nearly done, impatience is really bad!

Since there was no way for Blade to argue back, he had to wait. In about 20 minutes, they had finished buying the clothes, gave the cashier the money.

After that, Blade didn't really do much in the afternoon of his birthday. After they had reached home from the shop, he simply just went outside to play. At the same time, he wanted to practice his battling skills.

Blade: Let's use my Pokédex!

Name: Riolu

Known as: The Emanation Pokémon

Type: Fighting type

Evolution Chart: Riolu; Lucario

Attacks: Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Endure, Force Palm, Bullet Punch and Blaze Kick.

Riolu has the power to see emotions like joy and rage in the form of waves.

NOTE: In the anime, the pokémon have more than 4 attacks so I think it's fair if my fanfic allows this as well.

Blade: WOW! You are a strong guy, aren't you!

Riolu: Yes, yes I am.

Blade: Wait, you can talk?

Riolu: I am not speaking to you. We are talking through our minds. I can telepathically talk to people I trust.

Blade: Cool. Let's train.

They started walking along the meadow to see that there was a Roselia.

Riolu: Let's attack that Roselia. Use Force Palm!

The Riolu had paralyzed the Roselia straight-on with a powerful Force Palm attack. Before they could attack again, the Roselia limped into the meadow- disappearing in the flowers.

Blade: You shouldn't have done that. Now you are going to fight the leader of the grass pokémon here. A Roserade. All the Bug and Grass pokémon live here and are protected by it. You better be prepared. SO LEEEEETTTT'S BATTLE!

Riolu: It's ok. I mean, what's the worst that's going to happen? We get ambushed?

In an instant, a Roserade and 3 Roselia's jump onto Blade and Riolu.

Blade: Riolu, get them off me using Blaze Kick!

Riolu's leg was encased in fire and had connected with the aggressor's face.

Riolu: What do you want with us?

Roserade: You attacked one of us, you attack me. And you don't want to attack me.

Blade: What did he say?

Riolu: He wants to battle us. Me versus their leader.

Roserade: If you win, we let you go if not, then- well that would be a surprise for you both.

Riolu: If we win, we are allowed to go. If we don't, something bad will happen.

Blade: If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you're gonna get!

Roserade: Let's go. Energy Ball!

Blade: Riolu, dodge and use Quick Attack!

The energy ball was dodged and Riolu raced and crashed into Roserade.

Roserade: We'll see about that! Poison Jab!

Blade: Use Blaze Kick!

Riolu had tried to get Roserade who was burned from the kick skimming her legs catching fire slowly. But took a full-pelted Poison Jab before being knocked to the floor.

Blade: Are you ok?

Riolu: I'm fine but that really hurt.

Blade: Just hang in there! Use Bullet Palm! (Bullet Punch + Force Palm)

In a flash faster than a bullet; an electrifying punch had crossed with Roserade's head knocking her back a little.

Roserade: Your not bad. I might enjoy this battle. Sunny Day!

Riolu: Me too. AHHH! The sun is so bright!

The sun had reached its brightest peak which increases the power of fire-type moves and does something else for the other types.

Roserade: Weather Ball.

Blade: Watch out! Dodge and use Quick Attack!

The weather connected to the ground causing a splash of fire around the field where Riolu was just standing. It then moved like a blur and attacked the Rose Pokémon.

Roserade: I'm not losing this, SolarBeam!

Due to the fact that when Sunny Day is activated, it only takes one turn to use SolarBeam. Riolu didn't see it coming.

Blade: WATCH OUT!

The sheer power had thrown the Riolu halfway across the meadow in mid-air nearly crushing to the ground.

Roserade: Looks like this battle is over. Everybody finish him!

Blade: Come on Riolu. I know you can get up, please get up!

Riolu: I'm okay. But I cannot last any longer. It's time to finish this.

Blade: YES! Riolu use Blaze Kick!

Roserade: I thought he was down! Arrghh! I'm ending this! SolarJab! (SolarBeam + Poison Jab)

Blade: Use Endure! Just try.

Riolu had taken Roserade's attack head-on. It was almost as bad as the recent SolarBeam.

Roserade: Impossible. Nobody should be able to last that long! I'm not risking anything. Everyone, attack!

A barrage of Roselia's, Cherrim and the one Roserade attacked using Energy Ball. The battle had eventually turned into a slaughter-fest.

Blade: RIOLU! WATCH OUT!

The Riolu had used Reversal. An attack that increases if the user has less HP. All of a sudden, a burst of energy had imploded around Riolu. The blast had knocked out all the Roselia and Cherrim sending them flying! As for Roserade, she was on her last stand.

Roserade: NO! This cannot happen! LEAF STORM!

As soon as Roserade pointed her arm towards Blade and Riolu, a surge of electricity like a spark had stopped it in her tracks.

Blade: Wait a second, the Force Palm. You did it Riolu! Are you ok? Riolu?

Riolu: Did. I. Win...?

Blade: Yeah but first, we need to get you to a Pokémon Centre. We need to take Roserade there too.

Grabbing the Roserade and Riolu, Blade had dashed through the meadow at a blinding speed down to the city where the Pokémon Centre was.

* * *

><p>In the Pokémon Centre:<p>

Nurse Joy: Hello and welcome to our Pokémon Centre! How may I help you?

Blade: My pokémon Riolu had got caught in a wild pokémon battle in the meadow against this Roserade. They both look really hurt, can you help them?

Nurse Joy: Ok. Chansey, we have 2 patients.

A fat, pink rabbit looking thing with a pouch holding an egg wobbled with Nurse Joy.

Chansey: (Yes Nurse Joy!)

Outside the OR:

Blade felt as if the world came crashing down. He could have stopped them. He could have stopped his Riolu from getting hurt. It was a new pain he felt. It didn't feel like guilt, it felt a lot worser than guilt. His stomach felt twisted and turned. He didn't know what to do, what if it got worse? He wished that his dad was here to help him out.

Instead, Nurse Joy had come out.

Nurse Joy: I'm glad to tell you that Riolu is alright. He will be completely refreshed by morning but not completely healed until next week. As for the Roserade, it has sustained serious injury and will be here for the next few months. I'm glad you had the consideration to bring a pokémon that wasn't yours. BUT, make sure you take better care of your Riolu next time!

Blade: Thanks Nurse Joy, and don't worry, I will.

?: Excuse me.

Blade: I know you! Your our town's gym leader, Byron!

Byron: Yes I am! I had seen your pokémon battle against that Roserade. I have to say that you have potential kid. Because you do realise that not only I saw it but it caused a lot of noise so it has been recorded on TV to be shown tonight in 10 minutes! What's your name?

Blade: Blade, Blade Star. Oh no, if my parent's see this then I'm doomed! I have to stop them from watching the news!

Byron: Okay, I will keep that in mind when you challenge me.

Blade: Don't worry, I'm going to challenge you first as soon as I turn 10!

Byron: I will look forward to that challenge.

* * *

><p>At Blade's house 40 minutes later:<p>

David: Time to watch the news. Wonder what has happened today?

Slash: Are we all watching it?

Mary: Yes. Dinner's ready by the way, we are having Pizza!

Slash: YAY! Pizza!

Blade: Hey guys, I'm home! Is dinner ready?

SAM: PIZZAAAAA!

David: And the news is about to be on as well!

Blade: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Slow motion)

Slash: What's with the slow motion shouting? You look weird.

TV ON!

Anchorman: Hi I am your anchorman and welcome to PokéNews where we talk about the latest news, gossips and events happening in the Pokémon world. To start off with, the Pokémon League has decided to have 4 separate champions for each region. Pokémon Champion Lance has been relocated to the Kanto Region whilst Cynthia, our newest champion will be in control of the Sinnoh Region. In other news, it looks as if extreme Pokémon battling runs in the family. In Canalave City a few hours ago, a 7 yr old boy named Blade Star- son of our greatest champion David Star was caught in the heat of battle. We will head to our reporters to show you more detail.

Everybody in the room had looked at Blade Star with a stern but playful look, with his mother and father giving them a look saying watch what happens to you when this is finished.

Reporter: In this very meadow, is the very spot where Blade Star had his epic battle between him and a gang of grass pokémon. It seems that the Roserade was the leader against the young child's Riolu. Through this field is the very house where David Star former champion lived and is still undefeated to this very day!

Blade: THAT'S OUR MEADOW! One second guys, I'm going to sort it!

Mary: Yes you will because if you don't, watch what's coming for you!

On the meadow:

Reporter 1: We are about to head towards David Star's massive house. A very good place to run a family- I tell you that! I think that is Blade Star coming out right now!

Blade: Hi. Um this is private property and my father would like you to leave thank you.

Reporter 1: I'm terribly sorry about that, I just wanted to ask some questions. How did you get such a powerful pokémon, Blade?

Blade: Today was my 7th birthday and I got Riolu for a present from my parents.

Reporter 1: Could you please show us your Riolu please? I think everybody would love to see him!

Blade: Come on out Riolu!

The Riolu who still looked half-tired had appeared and felt nervous around all the people he didn't know and stayed close to Blade.

Reporter 1: Well isn't he just cute? Anyway, to all you viewers- this is the battle footage of Blade and Roserade.

The video had shown everything from Roserade trapping Blade and Riolu; to the moment where Roserade falls and Riolu triumphs. They even managed to get a shot of him running to the pokémon centre.

Blade: HEY! IM ON TV! HEY YOU GUYS!

Reporter 1: This is all I can show you guys today, reporter out!

The reporter had left the area into a helicopter that is currently flying away.

Mary: Hey Blade!

Blade: Yes, mum?

Mary: Your pizza is getting cold, so HURRY UP AND EAT IT!

Blade: oOk mum.

Slash: That pizza was awesome! Thanks mum!

David: Blade. I never knew you could fight like that. You are only seven and you are better than many other trainers I know now! Well done, your grounded.

Blade: Thanks, thank you and WHAT!

David: Don't you WHAT me! Your grounded in your room. Do you realise how much trouble you have caused for our family?

Blade: I didn't know anybody was watching and to be honest I just wanted to escape I didn't want anyone else knowing.

David: Oh. Ok. Just. Go. To. Your. Room. NOW!

Blade: WOW. Best. Birthday. Ever!

Slash: Why? Is. Everybody. Talking. Like. This. I. Want. Ice. Cream!

Sam: This. Is. FUN. I. Like. Ice. Cream.

Blade: I. Am. Going. To. My. Room.

* * *

><p>In Blade's Room:<p>

Blade's room was huge! It had posters of famous pokémon trainers and legendary pokémon all over the ceiling. His bed had the top-quality mattress with a quilt of him flying on his Pidgeot with this dad (hand-crafted personally by the way!:D) Right next to his bed, there was a poster of his dad as the champion. The wallpaper was a sophisticated black and white background. He had a black and yellow chair near his window where there was an excellent view stretching as far as the edge of Canalave. On the other side, there was a 3DHDTV stretching about 50'' on the wall. Underneath it, is a Blu-Ray DVD player, Xbox 360 and PokéWatch HD Box (TV Boxset for Pokémon) He laid down on his chair and had a long think about next week. He was excited and thrilled but at the same time, today's experiences had taken a real toll on Blade. He instantly became more mature realising how big the responsibility of having a pokémon would be. For some, it would be easier to have another child! The main point was that Blade instantly changed into a better and more prepared person. He had dropped asleep- deep in thought about what he was going to do as a trainer.

On the day before he had to leave, he spent most of his time researching on pokémon in his books that Professor Oak had given him. It had everything from the basics of each type of pokémon to using the environment to your advantage. He had put this into practice noticing that it actually works. There was one book that he was most interested in. It was all about his father's pokémon style. A book wrote solely by him. He also tried expanding the style of combining moves together to make them more effective. The book says: 'For example, Aura Sphere and Force Palm could be combined to create a paralyzing effect and to speed up the attack whilst Fire Blast and Water Pulse wouldn't work due to the laws of elements. A psychic-type pokémon can use this method to the fullest potential by bending these laws with telekinesis powers. So you could combine water and fire together by controlling the attack to change the form and shape. So if you used Dark Pulse, Psychic, Flamethrower and Water Pulse together, Dark Pulse could be transformed into a cage of darkness or the flamethrower could turn into a hurricane of fire. The possibilities were and still are endless. This is why witches were feared especially as pokémon trainers because they simply had control of everything and was in total sync with the elements. This is another reason why in the past, psychic-types were feared and known as the elite. For a pokémon that is not a psychic-type to learn this required a lot of skill never mind the power to use psychic to its fullest potential to be able to control the elements. A pokémon trainer needs their pokémon to have perfect skill and perfect sync with their trainer to perfect this. Most people in the world dedicate their lives to find out these secrets. My father dedicated his and solved it thus, passing it down to me.' David Star; descendant of Tom 'James' Star master of the combination method.

Blade was astonished that Professor Oak had an original copy of his father's book. This just made him feel more confident and ambitious to complete his quest to become the world's greatest pokémon master there was. Maybe to even become better than his father who up to today is known as the world's greatest trainer in the world. When his sister was trying to annoy him, he ignored her knowing the fact that he knew better and he knew that this would definitely benefit him in the long-run anyway!

NOTE: There is a major reason why this story had been named B.L.A.D.E. It's because each letter stood for something. Something important. The B stands for beginning so to begin his journey and quest, to make a start to change the world. The L stands for learning and how no matter what happens; there will always be something to benefit and acknowledge from everything that happens: his wins and losses, his mistakes and triumphs. The A stands for achievements. For everything he has achieved. Everything he has won and something to be proud of. Every badge, every pokémon and every lesson learned. The D stands for determination, everything he has been through to get to where he is now, to never give up even in the darkest situations. Finally, the E stands for everything. All the hardships, all the celebrations, all the suffering all the good times and all the achievements and everything they have been through to completing their test of achieving their biggest goal. 

The next day:

It was 8AM and Blade Star was ready to embark on a real-life experience that would change his life forever. He was all ready with his bags prepared. Even Riolu was excited to join his newest friend as a pokémon trainer. At the same time, he felt a little sad that he would leave his family behind but Slash made him instantly forget about this feeling. He wore a white jacket and trousers with orange pulse decorations echoing on his shirt. He wore an orange shirt underneath with white pulses around it. His Pokémon Bag was black with orange circles in a circular pattern. He was watching a Pokémon battle between a Rhydon and a Steelix until his mother called him for breakfast.

Mary: Blade! It's time for your breakfast now!

Blade: I'm coming, be right there!

His mother had made him some pancakes known to be some of the best in Canalave.

Slash: Mmm! This tastes amazing! Thanks mum!

Blade: This is delicious! Thanks a lot! I'm going to miss your cooking.

Mary: Why thank you so much Blade!

Blade: But I'm definitely not going to miss Slash!

Slash: HEY! YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE MEAN!

Blade: Only joking, of course I will miss you- you are my sister.

Slash: Thank you.

Blade: And I'm going to miss you too Sam!

Sam: BYEBYE! BLADE!

Blade: Thank you everyone. Thanks a lot. I have to meet dad on the way there anyway.

At about 10:25AM, Blade Star had casually walked down from his house all the way to the edge of the city. These were the docks and where they transported tourists, food, stored goods and more! The docks are the most important place in Canalave. He was about to head to the ferry to travel to Iron Island until his father stopped him.

David: Blade, we need a serious talk.

Blade: Ok. What's the matter?

David: I just want to tell you that I don't want this to go to your head too much. I want you to listen to everything that you learn there. And most importantly, I want you to be safe. Do you promise me that you'll stay safe no matter what happens?

Blade: I promise. Dad, I'm going to miss you.

David: I'm going to miss you too. Enjoy yourself as well!

Blade: Don't worry, I will.

Blade had walked away after he had his touching talk with his father. He had found his ferry after asking various people where it was. After the manager had recognised his ticket, he was allowed to enter.

The ferry had basic accommodation options. A choice of restaurants, cabins for those going to Iron Island since it's further than any tourist stops that most people are encouraged to go to. They had a viewpoint at the top where you could see the glistening sea. The water pokémon enjoying themselves in the ocean whilst many people could see flying-type pokémon float in the vast sky. Blade had let his Riolu out to experience the joy and excitement he was experiencing at this very moment. He could see the captain steering the ship smiling away.

Blade: Excuse me sir, how long will it take for us to get to Iron Island?

Captain: Why hello small child, it should only take about a few hours until we get there because we have really good weather. Hope you enjoy yourselves in the meantime.

Blade: Thank you so much.

Blade was extremely bored on his own with nobody to talk to so he had a quick tour around the ferry to find that there was a mini-gym for pokémon trainers to battle in. Just to see how many trainers there are shocked Blade alone. What shocked him more is that there was one trainer who thought he could dominate everybody.

Bad Trainer: I'm the best you all are the worst pokémon trainers I have ever seen in my life!

All the other trainers were about 10 years old and starting trainers who didn't know much whilst this guy has trained for two years straight so he is 12.

Blade: Leave them alone!

Bad Trainer: What is it? Does a pipsqueak like you wanna get battered in a pokémon battle so he can cry to his mommy? Awww, how cute!

Blade: Guarantee, my one and only pokémon could beat all yours!

Bad Trainer: Ok then! All three of them! Let's go! The loser gives away half their money as well! My name is Eric by the way!

Blade: Go Riolu!

Eric: Go, Staravia! Aerial Ace!

Blade: Riolu, use Bullet Punch and move into a quick attack!

Staravia may have been faster but it landed straight into Blade's bullet punch which sent the bird pokémon into the wall. In about 2 seconds, the emanation pokémon knocked out Staravia with a quick attack.

Eric: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! Go, Mothim!

The remaining trainers were cheering for Blade and laughing at Eric he started getting more serious and determined to bring Blade down to the ground.

Blade: Use Aura Sphere!

Eric: Mothim, dodge it and use Bug Bite!

Blade: Brace yourself with Counter. Then use Blaze Kick as soon as Mothim get's close to you.

Mothim's Bug Bite attack had took a serious affect on Riolu but the power was retracted back to Mothim- this stunned the Moth Pokémon long enough to get a direct hit with Blaze Kick.

Blade: YES! Well done, Riolu! You did great!

Eric: This isn't over. I underestimated you and you will pay dearly for everything! Go, Prinplup!

Blade: Let's check this with my Pokédex!

Name: Prinplup, the evolved form of Piplup

Known as: The Penguin Pokémon

Type: Water, Steel

Evolution Chart: Piplup, Prinplup and Empoleon.

Because every Prinplup thinks they are most important, they can never form groups.

Eric: You done. Prinplup use Metal Claw!

Blade: Riolu dodge that and use quick attack!

The claw had barely missed Riolu as the penguin pokémon was tackled by it.

Eric: Use Whirlpool to trap Riolu and stop it from moving!

Blade's Riolu has been trapped in a whirlpool- immobilized from the pressure of water.

Riolu: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Eric: Let's finish this. Use Hydro Pump and Drill Peck and finish this!

Blade: Use Endure!

The Prinplup sent torrents of water to obliterate Riolu nearly drowning it. Then it screwdriver-dived into Blade's pokémon for a super-effective attack. If it wasn't for Endure, Riolu would be unable to battle by now.

Eric: It's all over loser. You lose I win! WAIT, WTF! HOW THE HELL IS IT STILL STANDING!

Blade: You did underestimate me. Now Riolu, end this with Reversal!

The emanation pokémon had the whole arena flash for a few seconds to see that Prinplup on the floor unable to battle.

Riolu: We won! YEAH!

Eric: NO WAY! Here is half my money. Get out my sight!

Blade walked outside and thought that if this was as good as he was now, after the next two years, he would be unstoppable! On his way back to the cabin, he had seen the captain.

Blade: Hey, I remember you! You're the captain!

Captain: Yep, that's right! By the way, I want you to look outside.

Blade had looked outside to see a massive rocky cavern full of boulders and a dock where people get off.

Blade: Is that Iron Island?

Captain: It sure is.

Blade: Yep. It sure is and I cannot wait!

End of Chapter 1

So what do you guys think? Did you enjoy it? If you got something to say just R+R.


	2. The True Beginning

Hey guys its PlasmaRiolu467! Finally got a new desktop but lost all the data which is why it took so long to update. I got my desktop the day before Halloween. I will be updating more often now and maybe even faster if I actually got some reviews! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon 

Last time on B.L.A.D.E:

Blade: WOW! My own Pokémon!

David: You will learn to become a pokémon trainer by living on Iron Island for 2 whole years!

Mary: You will be taught how to cook, clean, and most importantly bring a good daughter-in law home!

Professor Rowan: Here is a Pokédex to record any information on the pokémon on Iron Island.

Roserade: You attack one of us, you attack me and you don't want to attack me.

Riolu: We. Did... it...

Byron: I will look forward to your challenge.

Reporter: 7 yr old Blade Star showed excellent battling skills in Canalave City today against a gang of grass pokémon and their leader, Roserade.

Blade: I'm going to miss you guys.

David: Just promise me that you will look after yourself, ok?

Eric: Just take half my money and get out of my sight! (NOTE: The guy had $15000 PokéMoney so Blade won $7500 PokéMoney)

Captain: That's Iron Island over there. 

Blade: It sure is I cannot wait!

* * *

><p>A seven year old child called Blade Star had accomplished so much as a junior trainer. Even though he cannot legally become a trainer, he is certainly prepared to become a trainer so the closest experience is to send a little kid 100 miles off the docks from Canalave with only one supervising adult making this legal. He is currently living at Iron Island for the next two years to prepare the vital points of his training. Before this, he has to embark on a 5 mile hike to the area where he will meet his part-time guardian.<p>

Blade: Riolu, I can't wait to learn how to become a Pokémon Master!

Riolu: Me too.

Captain: I hope you have enjoyed joining us on our Canalave Ferry. See you in 2 years' time Blade.

Blade: I wonder where we have to go first. Do you know anything Riolu?

The emanation pokémon just shrugged his shoulders and sat on a rock. He looked up into the clear, blue sky to see a variation of pokémon. There were Flying & Dragon pokémon soaring near the tip of the island's mountain. In the lush, peaceful sea there were Water pokémon. Not to mention the caves inside Iron Island full of Rock, Ground and Steel types. Some of these caves are tied to the Dialga and Palkia legend. This legend has affected the stable environment in which attracts more pokémon. Ice caves are formed to attract Ice-types whilst others became magma caverns where Fire-types roamed the area. Some of these areas even had a magnetic-pull so Electric pokémon lived. Most people would think that this would increase the popularity of visitors but it did the opposite. The Pokémon League recognized the area to be too dangerous for any pokémon trainer on the PokéEarth! Only champions, former champions and Elite 4 members have the permission to authorise entry to the Iron Island. Blade had permission from his father of course to be allowed to enter this so-called dungeon of an island.

All of a sudden, his Pokédex had started ringing. It was his father trying to contact him.

Blade: Hey Dad!

David: Hi Blade! You have to go all the way through that middle cave. It mainly has Rock, Ground and Steel types so Riolu can handle them easily as long as you keep going straight. The cavern is about 5 miles long and as soon as you are out of the cave. You will only have to walk another mile after that but it is a rocky and dangerous road though. Make sure you remember what I am telling you.

Blade: Don't worry, I will. Thanks a lot and see you later!

David: Okay. See you in two years!

* * *

><p>Blade had placed the Pokédex back inside his bag before setting off on what would be a long journey to his destination. Through the cave was a gigantic cavern with many fork-roads and obstacles. But he knew that he had to keep on going straight no matter what happened. Before he entered he had returned Riolu back to its Pokéball so it would stay safe. There were areas where there was lava cracks seeping through a path mainly populated with Slugma and Magby. The temperature near the background surroundings increased causing sweaty, sluggish movement whilst making sure to not burn his feet in the lava. No matter what happened, he carried on. Blade was astonished to know that a cave this secluded would have so many secrets to it. The next section of the cave had dropped the room temperature lower than usual. When he looked up, he could see icicles latched on the ceiling whilst many pokémon like Swinub, Spheal and even Snorunt hid behind frozen rocks from Blade's presence. From there, Blade felt as if there were weights pulling him down in the next area of the cave. Static electricity was slowing him down wearing him out. All of a sudden, sparks were flying across a pokémon that looked like a massive magnet. Sparks from the magnetic rocks had enveloped it. With siren-like magnets and 5 of its kind combined to it. This pokémon was the final evolved form of a Magnemite, a Magnezone. It had charged towards Blade enveloped in electricity.<p>

Blade: What's this pokémon?

Name: Magnezone

Known as: The Magnet Area Pokémon

Type: Electric/Steel

Evolution Chart: Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone

A group tried to use scientific means to make MAGNEZONE evolve, but their efforts ended in failure.

Blade: Go, Riolu! Use Force Palm!

The magnet pokémon was forced back and stunned for a moment as Riolu sent a wave of energy through its palm. It responded by firing a Zap Cannon at Riolu- stunning it.

Riolu: AHH! We cannot win this! We need to leave!

Blade: OK! But first we need to cause a distraction! Use Blaze Kick and Quick Attack to escape I will catch up later.

The Riolu just nodded and sent a fiery kick in Magnezone's face before dashing out through to the next entrance. Which wasn't straight because it was blocked by the Magnet Area pokémon and that had basically got them both lost.

Blade: Wait! That was the wrong way! Riolu, wait up!

* * *

><p>Blade had gotten himself lost in the cave. He realised why being a pokémon trainer was so hard. He already was cornered by one pokémon and lost his starter. The weirdest thing was that he defeated a full gang of pokémon back at the meadow but couldn't defeat one here. Back at Canalave, he felt different and he didn't feel like himself. He felt like he was being controlled by somebody else. But here; he felt like himself but all alone. He didn't feel as strong as he did when he was against Roserade. Eventually, he came to his senses and stopped sulking and carried on his journey hoping to meet with his destinedstarter at the end of the road. Since he was going a different route, there were more obstacles and more mysteries.<p>

He had to climb over rocks. Swim through lakes. Dodge many threatening pokémon. It was more enduring and more tiring than anything he ever been through in his life. His father wasn't constantly watching over him as he normally would. Blade doesn't know that he was being watched by his father during Roserade's battle. This is the first time Blade was actually alone.

Walking through the endless cave, he also saw markings, relics and statues across the walls with paintings of Dialga and Palkia. Surrounding this area was full of Ghost types hiding with the skeletons and corpses nearby. All of a sudden, he was jumped on by a familiar blue and black puppy looking pokémon. However, he saw a few cuts around its body.

Blade: RIOLU! There you are! I missed you so much! What happened to you?

Riolu: Me too! The exit is this way. By the way, it doesn't matter.

After rushing further right, Blade could see a tunnel of light shining through the cave as if it was heaven.

Blade: FREEDOM!

After spending so long in the cave, the sunset that was out was too bright for him, he had to blink a few times to get used to the surroundings. He could see a large house nearby easily seen.

Blade: There it is. Are you sure you are ok?

The Riolu nodded and started limping before nearly being tackled by a Golem.

Riolu: AHH! HELP! BLADE!

The Golem had just smirked before charging at Riolu with a Rollout attack. This would be its end. The emanation pokémon braced itself for impact until Blade did something really stupid.

He dived right in front of Riolu taking full force of the Rollout and slammed into a wall; knocked into unconsciousness. The Golem charged again but this time, it threw a massive rock towards Riolu.

?: Lucario! Bone Rush!

A pokémon that looked incredibly similar to Riolu, was holding a massive bone and sliced the chunk of rock in half.

Riolu: (We're not dead yet, YAYAYAY!)

?: Now, use Cross Chop!

The other pokémon had eventually fended off the Golem which rolled away to safety.

Riolu: Thanks! You saved my life! Who are you?

Riley: I'm Riley and this is my Lucario. Lucario, say hello to these people please?

The Lucario just waved to us both before looking back at Riley.

Riolu: So how come you are here living in an Iron Island all by yourself? And how do you understand me?

Riley: I live here to train and explore somewhere nobody else has been before. Besides, the former champion DavidStar wanted me to train his child BladeStarto become a pokémon trainer.

Riolu: My trainer is hurt, can you get him to a nearby home as fast as we can because my trainer cannot last much longer. I will carry him.

Lucario: You sure, that will seriously strain your body. You could get hurt more.

Riley: He saved my life it's the least I could do.

* * *

><p>Both Blade (still unconscious) and Riley had travelled through the rocky path to his house. The house was relatively large. It wasn't as big as Blade's house but it was still pretty big and really nice. Not to mention, the amazing view of the ocean from his house since it is on a cliff and the sparkly, peaceful sea glistening out in the sunset.<p>

Riolu walked in and fell into unconsciousness instantly whilst Riley had taken Riolu's Pokéball and started healing him and tended to its wounds. 4 hours later, he was finally finished and Riolu woke up an extra hour later feeling as good as new. In the main room, Blade was still unconscious dreaming about how life was going to be like as a trainer.

In Blade's Dream:

MC: Blade Star has taken down the enemy's last pokémon! HE IS NOW THE NEW SINNOH CHAMPION! CONGRATULATIONS BLADE STAR FROM CANALAVE CITY!

Blade was about 12 years old and he was more muscular and taller. He was surprised that he is already pokémon champion. He ran over to his Riolu and hugged him so tightly that it nearly made him faint.

Blade: We. Did... IT!

Riolu: We sure did. Too bad all our other pokémon are too tired to be in the award ceremony to see you get that HUGE trophy!

At the reward ceremony:

MC: THIS IS THE SINNOH LEAGUE TROPHY AND THIS IS AWARDED TO BLADE STAR! CONGRATULATIONS!

The trophy had 6 gold pillars stacked like a pyramid and a diamond Pokéball on top with a silver lining. On the Pokéball was engraved 'Blade Star: Sinnoh Champion' with a pearl on top.

Riolu: Well done Wake Up!

Blade: Wait, my name is Blade not Wake Up? Riolu are you ok?

All of a sudden there was a massive hand that swung across onto Blade's forehead sending him through a wall that then woke him up...

* * *

><p><span>In<span> Riley's House:

Riley: WAKE UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SLAP YOU?

Blade: OWWWW! I was having a really good dream! Why did you wake me up!

Riley: Riolu is feeling better now. We should go check on him.

Blade: Riolu! You're ok!

The emanation pokémon leapt up to Blade into a deep hug.

Riolu: Yes, I'm ok. No need to worry Blade! Besides, you were the one knocked out for the last 7 hours!

Lucario: Don't I recognise you?

Riley: Wait, your name is Blade?

Blade: Yeah, Blade Star! Why what is it? How do you know my name?

Riley: Then that means I am your tutor for the next two years. Also, that Riolu is my Lucario's son.

Riolu: So you are my father then?

Blade: Sweet! That sounds awesome and WHAT!

Riley: Where else did you think your father could get a Riolu egg from? A Riolu is incredibly rare all around the world and I gave it him to give to you. Where else do you think a Riolu of that level could learn Aura Sphere and Blaze Kick? Those aren't normally learned until evolved into Lucario!

Lucario: I'm glad you're safe. I knew I recognised you from somewhere and I know that you will live a happy life with Blade too.

Riolu: Cool, so I have super-skills from my awesome dad!

Riley: Yes. And since its morning, we should get ready for training. Are you sure you have what it takes to endure and outlast the exhilarating training programme you are about to confront. I am Riley, your new mentor.

Blade: I'm ready for everything and anything.

Riley: First, we must par the physical ability with the trainer and pokémon.

Blade: Does this mean I have to exercise myself? AWWW!

Riley: You didn't think that you wouldn't be trained yourself and your pokémon would have to do all the work would you?

Riolu: HAHA! SHAME NOW YOU WILL KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN I HAVE TO RUN AND DODGE ALL DAY! HA!

Blade: Be quiet you.

Lucario: So it's simple, trainer trains with trainer, pokémon trains with pokémon.

Riolu: Ohh. Ok.

Blade: Let's do this.

Outside with Blade and Riley:

Riley: Not only do pokémon have to be in shape, but the trainer has to be as well for them to be in complete sync. We will have various training exercises to help you out from simple push-ups to dodging pokémon attacks and even long hikes around the island. Everything we do will benefit you in some way.

Blade: Then what are we waiting for, let's do this!

* * *

><p><span>2 Years Later:<span>

Blade Star is now 9 years old. He has endured 2 whole years of vigorous training at Iron Island. Blade has changed loads since then. He has gained a perfect build for his age and has matured as if he was already 13. His clothes were ragged and damaged and his Riolu had a scar at the back of his neck. They both seemed to have grown in height and muscle. The training has taken a major effect on them.

Their training had varied between simple stuff like the occasional push-ups to hiking mountains and battling the overpowered pokémon that sometimes attacked. He has been under Riley's supervision during the time he has spent here but wasn't allowed to catch a pokémon because he is still underage and Riolu is classed as a pet which makes it legal. He still has that innocent yet overconfident attitude that he had before he left as if he was still the naïve 7 yr old to start off with. Also, there has been some near-death experiences that made Blade shudder just thinking about them but they still got through the situation with Riley's help. In the end, Blade had majorly improved physically, mentally and strategically. The only thing is that he needs to remember is that he has to wait a year before he can start his pokémon journey all around the Sinnoh region.

The Riolu had learned moves that any Riolu in the world would dream of having. His 'father' Lucario had taught him and trained him in extraordinary ways so he is stronger, faster and more skilled as well.

At this very moment in time, Blade Star will be leaving and returning home at Canalave City after he proves to Riley all of the skills that he has learned so far at Iron Island.

Riley: Wow, can't believe it's been 2 years and time has already flown on by so quickly. Well Blade, this is your final test! This is to beat me in a pokémon battle. It doesn't mean that you have to but your latest burst of determination has proven yourself otherwise that you have potential. Even without the assistance of your father. So how does a 1 on 1 battle sound?

Blade: Can you at least wait until Riolu is finished because Lucario has seriously tired him out! And unlike you and Lucario, we don't have special aura powers that make us twice as powerful and restless.

Riolu: For once, I agree with Master.

Blade: This is your entire fault, thanks to you teaching him loyalty; now he won't even say my name anymore.

Riley: Uhhhh, oops?

Lucario: Young trainer, you have forgotten that your skills will become more conscious after you reach puberty. Until then, your powers are dormant for protection. How did you think you survived being thrashed into a wall by Golem 2 years ago?

Blade: Huh? I don't get a single word that you have just said. Anyway, it seems that you want a battle, so it's a battle you are going to get!

Riley: Fine, go Steelix!

Blade: Riolu, let's go!

Riley: Start off with a Dig attack!

Blade: Quick, use Aura Sphere before Steelix gets underground!

The Iron Snake pokémon had dug underground missing most of the attack but it made direct contact with the tail. Steelix grunted in pain before reaching the bottom.

Riley: Steelix, are you alright? Now use Earthquake underground!

Blade: Focus Punch the ground, just try.

The Focus Punch and the Earthquake created tremors that shook as they collided. In the end, most of the tremor ended up at about a 2 mile radius away from them but some of the force was too much for the little Emanation Pokémon to handle so the recoil had sent it flying without the control to land on its feet. It went back-first into the ground.

Blade: RIOLU! Are you ok?

Riley: He doesn't have to battle if he cannot endure any more damage.

Speaking of Endure, the Riolu had used that certain move to counter the attack. This way, it didn't do as much damage as it supposed to and Riolu stood up.

Blade: Riolu, use Force Sphere! (Force Palm + Aura Sphere)

Riley: Knock it back with Iron Tail!

Riolu had created a sphere of aura then he threw it in the air and charged his fist with mystical, purple electricity before smashing the sphere towards Steelix. In return, the Iron Snake pokémon absorbed the hit but knocked a smaller part of the sphere back towards Riolu. The consequence was the fact that Steelix is now paralyzed.

Riolu: That Steelix is strong. But it is weakened, so we can still do this!

Riley: I don't think so! Use Iron Polish! (Iron Tail + Rock Polish)

The Iron Snake pokémon had started glowing bright before striking Riolu at 3x the speed faster than usual thanks to the special effects of Rock Polish.

Blade: Quick use Teleport!

The Riolu had tried to teleport but ended up flashing for one second and reappeared in the exact same spot not dodging the attack at all.

Riley: Looks like Riolu still hasn't been able to learn Teleport completely.

Lucario: Riolu. You need to focus if you want to be able to use Teleport correctly!

The Emanation Pokémon had clutched its pain before struggling to stand up.

Blade: C'mon Riolu! We can do this! Use Aura Sphere!

The Riolu shot an Aura Sphere from its hand but as soon as it released the attack went into the wrong direction- crashing into a nearby rock and causing a static electricity emitting from the battlefield.

Blade: Hey, I remember that electricity! From two years ago.

Flashback:

7 yr old Blade Star had started his training with Riley. They were on a certain cliff.

Blade: Do we battle?

Riley: NO! I will first train your abilities. Now drop and give me 20!

Blade: Here's 20 PokéMoney!

Riley: Not money, push-ups!

Blade had started to do some push-ups but straight away he had lost his strength after the 3rd one. But he managed to do 7 before quitting.

Blade: OWW! This is hard. This is way too hard. Can't we do something easier?

Riley: Nope! Basic training is just as important as pokémon training.

Riolu was watching his trainer in the background fail at doing push-ups. In an instant; he started cracking up at the sight.

Lucario: If you need to improve, you have to concentrate and you are NOT concentrating!Now I need you to climb that mountain using nothing but Quick Attack!

Riolu: Seriously?

Lucario: Seriously.

After Riolu had started his training, Riley and Blade came along to see how they were doing.

Blade: Look at Riolu go.

Riley: OK. Blade, you go join your pokémon and climb that mountain. If you reach the top by dinner- I will show you a surprise.

Blade just stood there with his mouth hanging low. If it was any lower, it would touch the ground.

Riley: BE careful though. There are many aggressive pokémon; it's a little bit dangerous. And if you go too fast, you will get a SHOCK.

Blade had started climbing the mountain but couldn't catch up to Riolu who was finished already. That was until there was a cloud of smoke. All there was were 2 Magneton and a Magnezone. This was the same Magnezone that approached them yesterday. When they had started moving, blue electricity had started to emit from the rocks as if it was pulling the Steel Type Pokémon on the ground.

Riley: Get out of there and keep dodging, Riolu you are only allowed to use Quick Attack!

Lucario: FOCUS! It's the one thing that you lack.

Blade: Don't worry Riolu, I'm coming!

Something extremely peculiar happened. When Riolu had started to use Quick Attack, it had dodged the pokémon and the electricity was keeping it at the ground. But when Blade went near that area, the blue discharge had sparked Blade making him drop off from where he was climbing. If it wasn't for Lucario to use Psychic, he would be a goner by now.

Riolu: BLADE!

Riolu was worried about its trainer so it dropped down. Nearly used Teleport successfully but just reappeared in the same spot making it drop down with nothing to climb on. Luckily for him, Blade caught him.

Blade: Riolu, are you ok?

The Riolu just nodded before losing consciousness.

End Flashback:

Riley: Blade are you there what are you even thinking about?

Blade: Umm, oops? Anyway, Riolu use Aura Sphere around Steelix but don't hit him!

The Riolu had started to shoot various Aura Spheres around Steelix causing the blue spark to emit faster and it had started to spread. Eventually, it had started emitting from Steelix.

Riley: Steelix, finish this with Giga Impact!

However, the electricity was so strong it was pulling Steelix to the ground and that made him unable to move.

Blade: I cannot believe that worked!

Riley: Great strategy Blade you are learning to use your head more, great job!

Blade: Great! Now, Riolu use Blaze Kick!

The Riolu had done a jump before encasing Steelix with its fiery leg. The Iron Snake screeched in pain before realising that it was free from the blue electricity.

Riolu: Umm, oops?

Riley: Big mistake; Blade Star. Steelix! Finish them off with Hyper Beam!

Steelix charged a super-powered orange-coloured beam towards Riolu. At first, a green barrier appeared and protected itself for just about a second before losing control of the barrier and sent flying from the Hyper Beam blast.

Blade: NO! We were so close!

Riley: Hmmm. I have to say, that was a pretty close battle. But not close enough. You might have stunned Steelix for a while but that doesn't render its abilities to use special attacks. You prevented it from using physical attacks. These are some of the things you have to take in whilst you are in a battle to gain the advantage.

Blade: Thanks, Riley. I really needed that. I figured that there will always be ways that I have to learn more. Not to mention, that it would be twice as hard to train a pokémon without the advantages dad gave me. I really am going to miss Iron Island.

Riolu: Guess this is it. See you guys another time!

Riley: By the way, I have opened the cave up for tourists but blocked off certain sections of the area that only you and me know about. Also, the ferry doesn't leave until 2:30 so you will have plenty of time tosay goodbye to everyone.

Riley hands Blade the ticket to Canalave City.

Blade: See you later! I promise I will call you kind of often.

Lucario: My child is growing up so fast!

Riley: I never knew you had a sensitive side Lucario! Guess it's once again just the two of us.

* * *

><p>Blade and Riolu had already dashed off into the cave. Reminiscing about all the times they had spent together in the cave in the past two years just too finally return home. All of the islands hidden pokémon had gotten used to Blade's presence and welcomed him. He always used to play with them all before and they started to grow together. Almost grow as a family. They went through the relic area where the ghost-types were and for once- they smiled. They went through the mini-lake that a Gastrodon even helped swim him across the lake. The place wasn't so horrifying anymore. It wasn't as dangerous and haunting as most people thought. It was his home for the past two years. A home he would sure miss a lot. They went through the underground magma cavern where he was greeted by a Magcargo and a Geodude. Eventually there was the exit. He was about 2 miles away from the docks that transferred him here. The time was 13:15. He still had plenty of time before he had to leave. So instead, Blade had climbed a few rocks (by a few I mean about 10 small cliffs) before reaching the top. The view of the ocean was simply astounding. In the horizon, all you could see is a blur of what is Canalave City. The lush green grass was waving in the wind, the sky was peaceful and everything seemed perfect. All of a sudden, Magnezone popped up behind Blade and nudged him softly.<p>

Blade: Magnezone! How are you doing? (Note: Blade can understand pokémon speech. If you know why and submit in a pm then I will be impressed!)

Magnezone: Beep, beep blutz! (Hi, I am going to miss battling you and beating up Riolu! No other pokémon except Riley's match up to me!)

Blade: I will tell you what. If I become the Sinnoh Champion, I will take you with me on my journey is that alright with you?

Magnezone: BEEEPPP! (Thanks Blade!)

Blade: You're welcome.

The ferry's foghorn signalled that there was only 30 minutes left until departure.

Blade: Looks like I have to go. See you another time, Magnezone!

Blade had rushed over down to the docks. They haven't changed a bit since the last two years. He rushed over to the ferry to see the captain.

Blade: Hello, sir. Here is my ticket!

Captain: HEY! Your that 7 yr old who came before. How was it here on Iron Island? Welcome back.

Blade: Hello to you too Captain.

Riolu: Is the training area still there I want to smash some fools!

Captain: By the way, Eric is back. He needs somebody to knock some sense into him. All because he was the top 8 in the Hoenn League he thinks he is better than everyone else and my name is John.

Blade: Oh. Ok, umm John.

* * *

><p><span>Inside the ferry at the training centre:<span>

Eric: HAHAH! I'm the best and nobody can ever defeat me! HAHHAHHA! Now that there is nobody who can defeat me, I going to take charge of this place and you losers will always lose!

Random Kid: But you got top 8 in the league, but you didn't defeat the elite 4 and champion or even win the league so you are still just a trainer who has done well in a league nothing special.

Blade: I have to say, I agree. Riolu, we have a new friend who wants to battle us!

Riolu: Let's do this!

Blade walks up inside the trainer centre to see Eric battling with Empoleon and defeating somebody's last pokémon, which was a Cherrim.

Eric: And that's what will happen if you bad-mouth me! Got any problems with me, prove yourself!

Audience: WOW! HE's so amazing! I want to be as strong as him one day!

Blade: Still bullying starter trainers again are we? Eric!

Eric: Who are you?

Blade Well, I am only 9 years old with one pokémon. Let's have a one on one to see who is really better! Loser!

Eric: You dare challenge me? I am undefeatable!

Blade: Don't make me laugh. I defeated you two years ago! Go Riolu! Let's show this freak how to battle!

Eric: Fine. Go, Grovyle!

Blade: Riolu, use quick attack!

Eric: Counter with Leaf Blade!

Blade: You know what to do.

Riolu had burst at a lightning speed into Grovyle before it even used Leaf Blade. That just left the Wood Gecko pokémon swinging its blades randomly before stumbling backwards from the attack.

Eric: Quick use Bullet Seed and move into a Slam!

Blade: Riolu, dodge it!

The Riolu couldn't dodge in time and was slammed halfway across the room. Riolu struggled to get up and shrugged his shoulders and carried on.

Eric: Throw an Energy Ball in the air!

Blade: What's he doing? Riolu; stand your ground!

Eric: Now use Bullet Seed at the Energy Ball at full power!

The Bullet Seed penetrated the Energy Ball and smaller Energy Balls covered the area and continued pelting Riolu with them.

Blade: You're going down! Riolu, Teleport behind him and use Blaze Kick full power all you got to do is focus!

The Riolu had flashed green and disappeared out of sight. It had then reappeared behind Grovyle and struck him head-on with a full powered Blaze Kick causing Grovyle to burn.

Riolu: I did it!

Eric: NO! Grovyle, use Synthesis! Then when you're healed use Leaf Storm and finish them!

Blade: Quick use Quick Attack to stop them from healing and use Force Palm!

The Grovyle was glowing bright green before being slammed by Quick Attack which stopped the process before being attacked with a static palm. After, Overgrow had started to affect the Wood Gecko Pokémon.

Eric: GET UP NOW! WE CANNOT LOSE THIS! USE FRENZY PLANT!

Blade: Riolu, use Reversal NOW! We got to win this!

The Reversal attack had collided with a set of powerful vines causing an explosion that rocked the boat for a second. In the end, both teams were unable to battle. Riolu and Grovyle were both on the floor unconscious.

Referee: Both teams were unable to battle. This battle is a draw!

Riolu: Huh? When did the referee get here? Did we win?

Blade: Nope, we drew but it doesn't matter because it was a good battle!

Eric: That was a great battle Blade! You are my new rival, I'm heading out to the Sinnoh League next year so until we meet again, don't lose!

Blade: Don't worry, I won't and that is a promise!

Mega-Phone: Attention passengers, we have arrived in Canalave City. Please leave at the docks unless you are heading to the Battle Frontier thank you.

Blade: Looks like it's time to go. Come on Riolu! We are heading home.

Riolu: YAYAY!

* * *

><p>At Canalave City Docks:<p>

Blade: It's nice to be home at last.

Blade Star; after 2 intense years, has finally completed his training and returned to his home in Canalave City. In pure excitement, he runs from the docks all the way home near the top of the hills in Canalave City. Normally, this would have tired him out but this is nothing compared to what Riley would have made him do. He has finally returned with just 1 more year until the real challenge begins. The streets of Canalave were virtually the same. They still had the pokémon centre and gym not to mention the PokéMart and other various stores and housing around the area. The hills were still the same except everything felt different as if the past two years felt different to him. Blade was just glad to be home. As soon as he reached his house he looked at it for a moment. He wondered if this was the way his father had first started his journey.

Heading back inside, all he heard was a single voice and he immediately was shell-shocked.

?: BLADE! WELCOME BACK!

David: Welcome home son.

Mary: We are so glad to have you back here with us! Sam is at Trainer School at the moment but we will pick him up soon.

Blade just stood there with his mouth agape. All his family were there. Welcoming him back like he never left. His mother, his father and his kind-of matured sister were all there- back to bring him home. Blade had walked up to his parents and embraced them for a period of time that felt like eternity.

Blade: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Mary: But you must be hungry from the training. Go on and have something to eat.

Blade: YAY!

In his living room was a selection of foods varying from dumplings to rice and different meats. His sweet, little innocent sister was silently devouring a bowl of rice. She looks up to her brother and puts herbowl down before chucking herself onto Blade in sheer happiness.

Slash: I CANNOT BELIEVE ITS YOU! MY BIG BROTHER IS BACK!

Blade: Hah! I guess so! But just 1 more year and I'm gone again!

Slash: Can I see Riolu? I haven't seen him in ages!

Blade: Sure. Come on out Riolu! This is Slash remember, my little sister! Soooo tired…

The Riolu shows an aloof expression before jumping on top of Slash making her drop on the floor.

Riolu: YAYAY! Hello!

Slash: WHOA! This pokémon can talk! Blade? Blade!

Blade had dropped asleep instantly on the ground. All you could hear was him quietly snoring to himself.

Blade: Zzzzzzzzzz. ZzZZzzzzzzz.

David: Hey Slash. Where is…. Oh. HAHHA! I will take him to his room besides, he needs his rest anyway.

* * *

><p>Blade was fast asleep in the wonders of dream land where everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. That was until Mary had released Exploud to shout him out his sleep. Literally.<p>

Blade: AHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT I WAS ASLEEP! Hey Exploud.

Exploud: PLOUD! (Hey.)

Blade had glanced over to look on his Pokétch to see it was merely 7AM.

Blade: IT IS SEVEN IN THE MORNING!

Mary: I don't care! Time to get up it's my time to teach you your 'other survival skills!' (That included a wink at the end.) I expect you to be downstairs in an hour because I'm showing you something!

Blade: Fine.

Blade's bedroom barely changed at all. He still had his 'spoiled-goods' to keep him company and it was barely untouched. The only thing that was out of place was the selection of books he had used before he had embarked on his journey to Iron Island. Some would say that Blade had life handed to him on a silver plate. That he had everything handed to him. This was practically true but it doesn't actually hinder Blade or his abilities. In fact, it had driven him- gave him some determination- a reason to prove that he CAN be able to become the Sinnoh Champion without assistance from his father. That he won't be judged due to his advantages and that he CAN do things for himself. He had a quick glance over to a section of the book where these main words struck him:

'A pokémon trainer needs their pokémon to have perfect skill and perfect sync with their trainer to perfect this'

Blade: There is no point rushing to master my father's technique. I will wait until I win the Sinnoh League. That is when I will be ready.

Riolu had slowly walked upstairs to see his trainer/master having a conversation with himself he stared blankly at him as he was still speaking without a care in the world until Slash came in.

Slash: Riolu did Blade bang his head a lot when he was at Iron Island? Because he sounds weirder than normal?

Riolu: (Yeah he banged his head a lot so he must have gone loopy!)

Slash: Blade's a crazy person! Blade's gone loopy!

Blade: Hey! You will go crazy when I get you!

Slash: I'm only kidding!

Blade: Better be.

Blade did think she was kidding but he didn't know she had her fingers crossed the whole time. Riolu let out a playful giggle before realising that he needed to get Blade ready for his other training.

Blade: Riolu are you coming downstairs or what?

Downstairs in the kitchen:

The kitchen in Blade's house was pretty big it was inter-connected with the living room which was big enough to have a table and settee at the same time. There was a gap in the kitchen where you could still see the living room. It did seem pretty modern and expensive too.

Mary: Well at least you were on time. Next time I won't be waking you up from now on.

Blade: It's not my fault you…

Mary: Now look. You are not going to become gentlemanly-like if you always complain. Learn to accept!

Blade: What are we going to have for breakfast today?

Mary: We're having your favourite!

Blade: You mean waffles and pancakes?Wait, what's the catch?

Mary: This is the start of me teaching you vital skills in order to survive in the pokémon world. Cooking, cleaning and the ability to not be as dense as a rock.

Blade: Seriously. All you need is strength and ability! All those skills are for people who want to do contests and half of them are girls or boys that swing the other way like that green-haired kid with the rose! I think his name was Drew. But…

Mary: Stop changing the subject there is nothing wrong with contest and coordinators. Their job is harder and you will realise that someday. You will also realise how important these lessons actually are.

Blade: Yeah. Yeah fine. I mean exactly how hard can it be?

8 Months Later:

Blade: Apparently, harder than Iron Island. Right Riolu?

Riolu: Don't drag me into this!

Blade Star has now endured 8 months of domestic learning. This included cooking, cleaning and first-aid training to the more far-fetched lessons like learning what girls like, manners, learning about contests and even SURGERY. Each of these skills will 'apparently' assist him on his quest to being a pokémon master.

At first, he would be tested on his starting abilities in each of the 7 areas so his mother would be able to know what he needs help with.

Cooking:

Cooking was an automatic epic failure and the test only lasted an hour. All he had to do was make a batch of pancakes. Instead, he made a batch of mess all over the kitchen- mainly the ceiling. To be honest he didn't even last 10 minutes!

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Mary: Blade I want you to make us some pancakes as a test to see if you can cook.

Slash: Mum. You are my mother and I trust and love you but I have to say 1 thing.

Mary: Why yes of course I will listen dear what is it?

Slash: THIS IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED!

Mary: No not really but I just want to see if he can cook.

Slash: Trust me he won't besides…

David: Slash don't you have to go to trainer school? If I cannot trust you to be on time then you will go on the bus with your brother. DO you understand?

Slash: Yes dad I will have my clothes on in about 5 minutes.

Blade: I didn't know you were being serious when you said Slash was going trainer school.

David: I was and besides- haven't you got to cook some pancakes?

Mary: Yes he does you have 1 hour the ingredients are on the side. The batter is already in the jug you just have to mix it.

Blade: Okay mum. Right! I can do this!

Riolu: I think you should use the whisk.

Blade: Your right! I'm so going to prove to mum that this is easy.

What Blade didn't realise is that the whisk was on full speed so it was too fast for him to control.

Blade: Can't. Hold. Much. Longer! Riolu, help me!

Riolu had come to help him but instead of controlling it the Emanation Pokémon had separated the whisk from Blade leaving it to spin uncontrollably in the jug splattering the gooey mixture all across the kitchen.

Slash: I'm ready now where's…

SPLAT! Right in the middle of her face. Even though the situation was bad, Riolu had turned off the plug just too continuously laugh at her so much. Even Riolu was laughing!

Blade: AHAHHAHHAHHA!

Riolu: AHAHAHHAHHAHA!

Slash: MUUMMMMM!

Blade: Uh oh…

His mother had come downstairs quickly to see the horror of the kitchen. There was pancake mixture everywhere all over the floors, walls, appliances, ceilings and even Slash's face. This basically proved Blade has no cooking ability at all whatsoever.

Mary: Blade Star! How…

Blade: So I am guessing I failed the cooking test then.

Slash: You think?

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Let's just say Blade didn't use a whisk for the first 4 months of their training.<p>

Most of the other tests ended exactly the same way . All in failure but within the 8 months, Blade Star had miraculously changed for the better and changed as a person for the better and can easily do all tasks needed to survive in the outside world.

Riolu: I actually cannot believe that you actually learned this! Last time, you had made mess all over the kitchen!

Blade: Riolu. That was 8 months ago you think I wouldn't be able to learn from my mistakes in that time?

Riolu: No comment.

Slash: Riolu is right you are supposed to be the stupid brother and now you have common sense not to mention Sam is already learning about pokémon.

Blade: Why jealous that nobody here can defeat me?

Slash: Nope but come to the Trainer School tomorrow and you will understand what I mean.

Blade: Yeah I will come sure whatever.

David: Well! Blade it won't be long before you can head out to start your journey. How do you feel?

Blade: I feel great! I can't wait then I can challenge Byron!

David: Do you want to know the real reason behind Slash taking you to the Trainer School?

Blade: Why?

David: Every year, the trainer schools gather together from each city to have pokémon battles and the winner gets a trophy. Today is the finals between Canalave and Veilstone and they choose different representatives from the city mainly 9 year old children since they nearly start their journey.

Blade: SO that means they chosen me?

David: Everybody knows about you going Iron Island so they know you are strong. So it's pretty obvious they chose you. It will start tomorrow at school time so you can go to school with your sister. This will be one of the last moments you will be spending here at Canalave.

Blade: Ok. I'm heading out to the field if you need me.

* * *

><p>Blade: Riolu, where are you?<p>

Riolu: I am right here.

Blade: What's with the non-stop flashing? Wait, did you learn Teleport?

The Emanation Pokémon simply smirked before disappearing and reappearing in a green light in different areas of the field.

Riolu: I can but I cannot stay for a long time. It is really tiring!

Blade: What do you mean?

David: He means that he cannot stay invisible for a while.

Blade: Still don't get it.

David: When a pokémon uses Teleport it disappears. By training that pokémon you can increase the amount of time a pokémon can stay invisible. Riolu isn't completely used to using the move so it will tire him. I can train with you if you want.

Blade: Really?

David: Sure! Go, Turtwig!

Blade: Whoa, a Turtwig!

Name: Turtwig NO.387

Known as: The Tiny Leaf Pokémon

Type: Grass

Evolution Chart: Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra

The shell on its back is made of soil. On a healthy Turtwig, it should feel moist.

David: Hmmm. At least you are using your Pokédex. It has valuable information. Anyway, I am going to get Turtwig to use various attacks and Riolu can only use Teleport to dodge them. Ok?

Blade: Ok, sure. Let's go are you ready Riolu?

Riolu: I'm definitely ready.

David: This will boost your stamina, speed and endurance. Go! Turtwig use Energy Ball every time I say fire ok?

Turtwig: Turtwig! (Whatever you say!)

David: Fire!

Riolu: Teleport!

The Energy Ball had been evaded but it barely missed them. Riolu slowly reappearing afterwards.

Riolu: I did it! YAY!

David: Bullet Seed!

The Bullet Seed had hit its target straight away in the face.

Riolu: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWO! Teleport!

Blade: C'mon Riolu, you need to concentrate! Focus!

David: Fire!

Blade: Teleport!

A few hours later, Riolu had gotten used to Teleporting and didn't suffer any recoil damage either. And it was all thanks to David.

Riolu: BLADE! I finally did it I can use Teleport!

Blade: Great job! It was all thanks to my dad! Tomorrow we will definitely win the battle tomorrow!

David: Say, how about you and I have a battle before tomorrow as a practice.

Blade: Sure! But you are going down! Go, Riolu!

David: Go, Turtwig! Blade you make the first move!

Blade: Riolu! Let's start things off with a Quick Attack!

David: Use Withdraw and loosen yourself.

Turtwig had tucked itself in its shell loosening itself whilst Riolu speeds itself up and slams into Turtwig. Since Turtwig was loose, it was freely tackled into the tree behind it.

Blade: AHA! Direct hit! This is going to be easy!

David: Don't get your hopes up. You will see.

The Turtwig had used the force from Quick Attack to bounce back from the tree straight into Riolu which Blade didn't see coming.

Blade: What!

Riolu: Whoa.

David: Turtwig, use Energy Ball!

Blade: Riolu, dodge it and use Blaze Sphere! (Blaze Kick + Aura Sphere)

Riolu had dodged the Energy Ball and charged an Aura Sphere. He then threw the Aura Sphere in the air.

Riolu: When do I use Blaze Kick?

Blade: At the right time.

Riolu had waited for the Aura Sphere to drop down before slamming it with a Blaze Kick. This meant that the fire had encased the sphere and increased the speed of it as well.

David: Use Withdraw and brace yourself!

The burning Aura Sphere had made direct contact with the Tiny Leaf Pokémon and had scorched it. Because of the Withdraw attack lowered the amount of damage taken. The Turtwig had struggled to get up but had eventually gotten on his feet.

Blade: This next attack will definitely keep you down! Riolu, use Force Palm!

David: You're getting too overconfident again! Turtwig, SunnyBeam! (Sunny Day + Solarbeam)

Blade: SunnyBeam?

The weather had seemed to brighten up as the sun shone brightly in the sky. This then meant that the attack Turtwig was charging will be fired instantly. The Solarbeam had surprised both Blade and Riolu.

David: SunnyBeam is a combination attack of Sunny Day and Solarbeam. Sunny Day increases the power of fire-type moves and decreases the time it takes for Solarbeam to fire.

Blade: Riolu! You ok? Riolu?

The Emanation Pokémon was unable to battle as the SunnyBeam combo was too much for him.

David: Looks like I win. And it means that you still have much more to learn. Why don't you go talk to Byron the gym leader he might be able to help you out.

Blade: Nah. I want to battle him as soon as I want the Canalave Gym Badge before all of the others! I don't understand something though.

David: What's that?

Blade: What time is it?

David: About 8:30pm, why?

Blade: Then why is it so bright? I'm sure Sunny Day doesn't last that long.

David: It does. Trust me it does.

Blade: In that case I might have an early night for the morning since I have a battle. Goodnight!

David: Night.

After Blade had a long trek to his bedroom he was daydreaming in his bedroom before dropping to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slash: BLADE! WAKE UP OR WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!<p>

Blade: Ohh! Thanks! I'm going to get ready one second.

After getting up, Blade had put on his trademark clothing from Iron Island and went downstairs.

Mary: Blade are you going to the Trainer School with Slash and Sam?

Blade: Yeah I am because of this competition. I haven't seen Sam in ages where is he?

Sam: I'm right here!

Sam looks different since he was little 3 years old that shouted random words. He had Blade's old hairstyle except it was a little flatter. He had dark brown eyes unlike his older brother and sister who had green eyes. He basically looked the same to Blade except for the eye colour and hairstyles.

Blade: Hey Sam how have you been?

Sam: Amazing! I can't wait to show you my friends

Slash: Are you ready to go Blade?

Blade: Can I have something to eat though?

Mary: Here's $25 PokéMoney. Buy yourself something on the way to Trainer School.

Slash: Ok. See you later

Both Blade and Slash had headed off to the trainer school which was luckily right next to a bakery store. Before even thinking straight, Blade drags Slash into the bakery store.

Blade: FOOOOOOODD GLORIOUS FOOOOD!

Slash: GET OFF ME! You idiot!

Blade: Smells sooo good! Excuse me I would like to take 2 large buns with melted cheese in it and 2 cartons of orange juice please?

Slash: You know we get to come here EVERY DAY! You don't know what you're missing.

Baker Woman: You kids are just too kind! That will be 5 PokéMoney please.

Blade: Here you go. Thanks!

Baker Woman: Please come again!

* * *

><p>The Trainer School was a reasonable size it had the basic field. A smaller field for pokémon battles and the classrooms for studying pokémon. However, today was going to be totally different. There was loads more children than usual and that was because there was a competition.<p>

Teacher 1: Welcome to the Trainer School Pokémon Battling Tournament! This year it will be hosted at Canalave City where the biggest stadium in the town is at the school. My name is Ms Watson and I will be the referee. The prize to the school is a gold trophy and to the final 4 trainers will get separate prizes depending on their position.

At the Pokémon battlefield, there was about 90 students competing and since there are 9 schools then that means 10 students from each school are in the competition. All the competitors were either Blade's or Slash's age. All of the battles were straight-forward and barely anyone stood out. It was now Blade's turn to battle.

Ms Watson: And now we have a new contender. Blade Star from Canalave City also known as Slash Star's sister against Timmy Furo from Snowpoint City! This is a 1v1 pokémon battle! Select your pokémon!

One kid from Canalave: He doesn't go to our school!

Another kid from Canalave: He's that guy that went to Iron Island for 2 years.

One girl from Jubilife City: He looks pretty cute!

Timmy: You are going to be easy! Go, Snover!

Blade: Hmmm. A Snover!

Name: Snover NO.459

Known as: The Frosted Tree Pokémon

Type: Ice, Grass

Evolution Chart: Snover, Abomasnow

Seemingly curious about people, they gather around footsteps they find on snowy mountains.

Timmy: Hurry up so I can defeat you!

Blade: But you can't. Go Riolu!

Timmy: Snover, use Ice Shard!

Blade: Dodge and use Bullet Attack! (Bullet Punch + Quick Attack)

The Riolu had easily dodged the Ice Shards and dived into Snover and threw countless punches at a blinding speed.

Riolu: (This is too easy!)

Timmy: That pokémon is fast! Snover use Grass Knot! Make sure he cannot move!

Blade: Riolu, Teleport and use Blaze Kick! Finish him.

Riolu had already disappeared before reappearing behind Snover and sending a fiery kick right in its face. The Frosted Tree Pokémon couldn't take anymore and was unable to battle.

Ms Watson: Snover is unable to battle, Riolu wins! The winner is Blade Star from Canalave City!

Slash: That's my brother! That's my brother! That's my brother!

Blade: I think they get it now. This is too easy! Nothing compared to Riley or dad!

The battles were at the same pace. Nobody really stood out except for Blade and one other kid with lavender hair (pretty obvious who it is!) Everything went smoothly and in the finals it was Blade and the other guy.

Ms Watson: After various battlers today, it all comes down to this. Blade Star from Canalave City and Paul Shinji from Veilstone City! Both of them don't actually go to the respective training schools but were

chosen as representatives for their city. This is a 1v1 pokémon battle! The battle will end when all pokémon are unable to continue. Select your pokémon!

Paul: Humph. So you are supposed to be the decent trainer of the bunch. A 9 yr old! Pathetic!

Blade: I'll make you eat those words! Go, Riolu!

Paul: This will be quicker than I thought. Murkrow, standby for battle!

Blade: What's that pokémon?

Name: Murkrow No.198

Known as: The Darkness Pokémon

Type: Dark, Flying

Evolution Chart: Murkrow, Honchkrow

If spotted it will lure an unwary person into chasing it, then lose the pursuer on mountain trails.

Paul: You done? Murkrow, use Dark Pulse!

Blade: Riolu, dodge with Quick Attack and use Aura Sphere!

Riolu had barely dodged the attack and shot Murkrow out the sky with a sphere infused with aura.

Paul: Grrrrr… Murkrow move in and use Aerial Ace!

Blade: Riolu, use Teleport!

Paul: Murkrow, stand your ground and use Sky Attack as soon as you see him reappear.

Blade: Stay hidden and use Force Palm as soon as you make contact!

Riolu had reappeared with a readied Force Palm and showed it to Murkrow who was literally bringing death down at Riolu who was sent into the stadium wall after the attack.

Blade: Quick! Use Endure!

Because of Endure, Riolu managed to barely survive.

Paul: Finish off that rodent with Wing Attack!

Blade: Riolu! Use Bullet Punch!

However, because of the dire situation Riolu had used a special, unthinkable and devastating force that increased the power of Bullet Punch ten-fold like it was infused with ancient energy. The Murkrow was sent plummeting down to the dirt unable to battle.

Ms Watson: Honchkrow is unable…

The Riolu couldn't handle the powerful force of the attack and drifted into unconsciousness. Even Paul was shocked of the sheer power of the attack.

Ms Watson: Both Honchkrow and Riolu are unable to battle. This battle is a draw.

Paul: Impossible.

Ms Watson: Paul for being in second place your reward is a Dusk Stone. Blade, your reward is TM Drain Punch and a Thunderstone. Congratulations on winning the tournament and representing our school.

Blade: Thank you all so much!

Blade's POV:

I am pretty shocked myself. I couldn't believe I was the one that won. TO be honest I thought I didn't stand a chance against Paul but Riolu's strength was amazing. Too amazing. Wait, why is my pocket rumbling?

It was my Pokédex.

David: Quick come home. We need to talk to you.

Blade: Ohh ok. Be right there.

I wonder to myself if I had done something wrong. I didn't undermine my sister. I didn't tease Riolu so what exactly was it? I guess I was too busy sprinting home to care. I think it was about a 10 minute sprint. We don't really live that far away from the Trainer School. All I wanted to know was if I did anything wrong or not.

Normal POV:

Blade: DAD! Hello, I'm back! Hello?

David: I think we've lost count of the days and time.

Mary: Blade, it's your birthday tomorrow.

Blade: WHAT? But I'm sure my birthday was later than that. So that means my journey starts tomorrow then.

David: Yes it does and I will support you in every way.

Rowan: We all will. To be honest, I think we should give Blade his starter pokémon now. He is going to get his license tomorrow anyway.

Mary: Isn't there limited starter pokémon in Sinnoh?

Rowan: He already has the right frame of mind and he can set out for his journey tomorrow. Instead of making the poor kid from walking all the way to Sandgem Town I might as well give him his pokémon here. And the numbers of starter pokémon have been increasing at an alarming rate.

Blade: YES! I know exactly what I want. I choose Chimchar!

Rowan: I haven't even brought out the suitcase yet. But here is Chimchar, take good care of it.

Blade: Thank you all! I am going to have an early night for tomorrow. Goodnight.

Blade's POV:

I walked up to my bedroom extremely happy that day. First I had won the tournament against an extremely strong trainer and now I had gotten my starter pokémon today! Well my second pokémon. I dived back-first into my bed and drifted off into my sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as I woke up and realised what day it was, it was the day I finally get to start my pokémon journey. I will finally get to prove to everybody in the Sinnoh Region exactly how strong I am. I can see in my room my 'trademark' clothes hung up. That's what Slash calls them anyway. I start packing my items and clothes in my bag. You know the important stuff. I have my $3000 PokéMoney, your average healing stuff. Then I have my clothing. Separate clothes to change to if something happens to the ones I am wearing. Not like that will happen, my clothes are um… I think it's called PokéProof where pokémon attacks cannot damage clothes. And most importantly, my 'you know what's.' I hope they are PokéProof. Riolu and Chimchar are in their Pokéball at the moment. I use my Pokédex on Chimchar's Pokéball to see what attacks it has.<p>

Name: Chimchar NO.390

Known as: The Chimp Pokémon

Type: Fire

Evolution Chart: Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape 

Attacks: Scratch, Ember, Flame Wheel, Leer, Dig.

It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.

After everything is ready, I head off to do the first thing I always wanted to do as soon as I get my trainer's license: challenge the town's Gym Leader.

That was Byron.

Before I walk out, my sister literally jumps on me before giving me a lecture on how I should say goodbye first. So instead of saying goodbye later, I say it now I guess.

David: Stay safe on your quest Blade.

Mary: We'll miss you! And don't forget to…

Blade: I KNOW!

Slash: Bye! Hurry up and come back!

Sam: Goodbye Blade! Good luck!

I walk away from them whilst waving then I head off to the Gym for my badge. The gym was a 5 minute walk from here. We used to visit often and I would be allowed to play with the Gym Trainers and Byron's Pokémon. But today I came to get a badge.

The gym was literally plated in steel to give the battlers a message that it was a steel-type gym. Byron would use different pokémon depending on our abilities and status. So this means that Oreburgh Gym is going to be harder.

Normal POV:

Byron: Well, look who it is! Hey Blade, what can I do for ya!

Blade: I didn't come for a play, I came for a badge.

Byron: It's about time as well. I will get the referee one second. REF! BATTLE TIME!

The referee was scared out of his wits. He was definitely new to the gym. It didn't bother Blade the fact that the Steel-Type Gym Leader was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Referee: The challenger, Blade Star from Canalave City has challenged Byron for a gym badge. This will be a 2v2 pokémon battle and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!

Blade: Go, Chimchar!

Byron: Go, Shieldon!

Blade: A Shieldon!

Name: Shieldon NO. 410

Known as: The Shield Pokémon

Type: Rock, Steel

Evolution Chart: Shieldon, Bastiodon

It is outstandingly armoured. As a result, it can eat grass and berries without having to fight.

Byron: Shieldon, start off with a Take Down!

Blade: Use Dig!

The Chimchar had burrowed a hole in the ground and left Shieldon confused. The Chimp Pokémon had risen out of the ground a few seconds later striking the Shieldon from underneath.

Byron: Shieldon! Use Ancientpower!

Blade: Chimchar, dodge it and use Flame Wheel!

Chimchar had dodged the white ball of energy and covered itself in fire before charging towards the Shieldon.

Byron: Shieldon, use Harden and try to hold Chimchar!

Blade: Use all your strength!

The Chimp Pokémon had eventually prevailed over The Shield Pokémon and Shieldon was unable to continue.

Referee: Shieldon is unable to battle, Chimchar wins!

Byron: Hmmm. That was pretty good Blade but you can't defeat this one! Go, Wormadam!

Blade: What, a pink Wormadam?

Name: Wormadam (Trash Cloak) NO. 413

Known as: The Bagworm Pokémon 

Type: Bug, Steel

Evolution Chart: Burmy, Wormadam

When evolving, its body takes in surrounding materials. As a result, there are many different body variations.

Blade: Now Chimchar use Ember!

Byron: Wormadam, use Razor Leaf!

The Embers had went through Razor Leaf and attacked Wormadam. It shrieked in pain before getting back up.

Blade: Use Scratch!

Byron: Use Flash Cannon.

Blade: Flash Cannon?

The blinding beam of light had obliterated Chimchar and was unable to continue.

Referee: Chimchar is unable to battle, Wormadam wins!

Blade: You won't go down easily. Go, Riolu!

Riolu: (Let's do this!)

Byron: I've been waiting to have a battle against Riolu. Wormadam, use Razor Leaf!

Blade: Riolu, use Blaze Kick!

Wormadam's attack might have hit Riolu but it had no effect because of the burning leg. It then had made contact with Wormadam as she went flying in the air.

Byron: WORMADAM! Use Leaf Storm!

Wormadam had unleashed a barrage of leaves in a whirlwind fashion. Blade looked around and saw a large gap through the middle.

Blade: That's it! Riolu, Quick Attack through the middle of the Storm and use Bullet Kick! (Bullet Punch + Blaze Kick)

The Emanation Pokémon had dived in the middle of the storm rapidly before sending blinding punches and another burning kick. Eventually the Leaf Storm had increased in power and had blown Riolu into anearby rock. However, Wormadam had already took too much damage to carry on.

Referee: Wormadam is unable to battle, Riolu wins! The battle goes to Blade Star from Canalave City!

Blade: YEAH!

Byron: Blade, congratulations on your win. Here is your gym badge for proof you have beaten me.

Blade: YES! I GOT THE CANALAVE GYM BADGE!

Riolu: I guess we did. C'mon! We can do this!

Byron: Good luck on your journey! See you again

Blade: Next time though, at least try against me will ya? Use Bastiodon and Steelix.

Byron: How did he know that I wasn't trying?

Referee: IT was pretty obvious sir.

* * *

><p><span>Blade's POV:<span>

I already got my first gym badge and nothing is gonna stop me from getting the next gym badge. Although, I wished Byron had used his better pokémon against me. The point is I can finally start my quest. I can finally show the whole world what I'm made of! I got this feeling. It was unlike any other feeling I ever had. I guess it was because I finally got my first gym badge shows that I can easily do this! Blade Star, Riolu, and Chimchar my newest addition set off to the nearest town in sight. This is where it all begins…

* * *

><p><span>PlasmaRiolu467: And now we're done! Now I have a poll for what should Slash's name be if I should change it or not. There are already choices and if you don't want it changing then choose stay as Slash. There will also be a reference like a log of all Blade's achievements and stuff like that. It would be good to check it out! Anyway I am glad I can finally update again. And don't forget:<span>

**R+R!**


	3. Preperation and the Fox

Hey it's PlasmaRiolu467 and I would like to say thanks for the reviews and I will be updating more often now as well.

I thank Pure Gamer for pointing out how long my chapters were the main point of this was because it was the introduction. Don't worry guys the chapters will be a lot shorter now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo but I do own Blade Star.

Last time on B.L.A.D.E:

Riley: I am your tutor for the next two years.

Riolu: That Steelix is strong. But it's weakened, we can still do this!

Eric: You are my new rival!

Mary: We are so glad to have you back with us!

Blade: How hard can this be?

David: This will boost you stamina, speed and endurance.

Ms Watson: Welcome to the Trainer School Pokémon Battle Tournament!

Paul: Impossible…

Rowan: I think we should give him his starter pokémon now.

Byron: Blade, congratulations on your win!

* * *

><p><span>Blade's POV:<span>

After I had gotten my first gym badge, it was clearly the start of my journey. I was walking the path away from my hometown to the docks where I was heading to Jubilife City. From there I would head to Oreburgh City for my 2nd Gym Badge. I tilt my head over to see my Riolu tap me lightly on my shoulder.

"What's the matter Riolu?" I ask him in a comforting tone. He looks at me snidely before asking me if I knew where I was going.

"Of course I know where I'm going! I shout at him. I'm not stupid?"

He just laughs at me and replies, "Well you do have a LONG history of being stupid."

We would always have arguments like this and we both would end up laughing. That was because Riolu was my best friend and somebody I could always talk to. Eventually, we ended up at the docks where I purchased my ticket and got on the ferry that was heading towards Jubilife. Sadly, there wasn't anywhere for the pokémon to train. So I went to a nearby café so me and my pokémon could relax.

* * *

><p><span>Riolu's POV:<span>

I would really want to know if there were any more humans like Blade. He was kind. He was forgiving and he was a great person to be around. I wonder how Chimchar feel at the moment.

"Alright! Who wants lunch?" Blade said before releasing Chimchar out of its Pokéball. I didn't do anything but my stomach disagreed with me. Both my trainer and Chimchar laughed. We both walked to a nearby pokémon restaurant where we ordered a meal for three. I sat down at a nearby table with the Chimp Pokémon whilst waiting for Blade to get our meal.

"Hello there! My name is Riolu are you ok?" I say to him cheerfully whilst I had this urge to scratch my left ear. It's a bad habit but I have been doing it nearly my whole life.

"Umm hi," Chimchar timidly replied. "Is that guy a good person?" I could tell that he was nervous but that's new for a brand new pokémon right?

"Now don't worry, Blade is the kindest person I have ever known!" I shout and I also jump in the air.

"Ok, I guess I feel better now, you were really cool in that battle against that Wormadam." Chimchar praised.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV:<span>

At that moment, Blade had returned with the meal which was 12 Pidgey Wings, a small bag of chips and rice dumplings. Riolu had scoffed most of the rice dumplings down his throat whilst Chimchar quietly ate the Pidgey wings. Blade had then grabbed the remaining rice dumplings and scoffed the rest down his mouth. Riolu stared at him snidely again and Chimchar couldn't stop wondering how he could fit so many in his mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Blade muffled. "Mmmmmmmmmmm! MmmMmmmmumph!"

Blade's POV:

I barely could speak with all those rice dumplings clustered within my mouth. But Riolu wouldn't stop giving me that look when I do something stupid and Chimchar couldn't stop staring at me. I finally managed to finish eating the dumplings and say, "Did you all enjoy your food?"

"Yeah! But you are way too desperate for rice dumplings." Riolu cheekily remarked.

"Chimmmcharrrarar!" (It was delicious, thanks Blade!)

"You're welcome, anything for my pokémon!" I say without realising that Chimchar doesn't know I can understand pokémon speech. He took it lightly as if it didn't even affect him at all. Eventually, the mega-horn had sounded that we had arrived in Jubilife City.

* * *

><p>We had slowly gotten off the boats and had made our way into the big city. It was thriving with the business life, shopping life and basically any life that was busy. It was nothing like the quaint little town of Canalave where there was more peace than there was. The hustle, bustle city life was going to be hard to get used to for me. There were massive skyscrapers, towns and every building had looked like a city for me alone; never mind the 100 more! The only buildings that I could recognise were the Pokémon Centre, PokéMart, the Trainer School and the Pokétch Company building. Then my Pokédex started ringing.<p>

"Hello, who is it?" I said before realising I have only one contact.

"Hey Blade, how's your journey going?" David asked. It was obviously my father.

"Pretty good, I'm at Jubilife City at the moment," I replied.

"Right, there is a Pokétch Coupon in your bag, go to the building and show the manager that coupon and he will give you a Pokétch," David remarked. "I suggest you go now before it actually opens."

"Ok, thanks Dad bye," I hurriedly answered. I always wanted a Pokétch and I'm not going to waste this opportunity now. I rush to the Pokétch building before it becomes crowded. I was too late for that as a swarm came and blocked the passageways of the building.

"Once again, you are too late," Riolu sneered. "There are thousands of people!"

"Thanks again Riolu for stating the obvious," Blade replied.

Normal POV:

In the line of thousands, there were anxious, curious and impatient people waiting to receive their own Pokétch. The only problem was that they all didn't have a coupon unlike Blade did.

"If you have a coupon, please step forward to receive your free Pokétch," the speakerphone sounded.

Blade, after immediately hearing it, rushed over with his coupon in hand to the desk.

"Excuse me, can I collect a Pokétch I have a coupon," Blade asked whilst handing over his coupon. The receptionist accepted his token before taking him into a room.

"Follow me," she replied before they both entered a room. Inside it had various stalls containing different Pokétch designs. She had taken Blade to the checkout where he received a Pokétch. It matched the exact same clothes that he had on.

"I finally received my Pokétch!" Blade shouted out loud whilst startling some of the other customers. "Thank you so much!"

"No need to shout you know," Riolu clearly pointed out before laughing at him.

"Way to kill the moment, now we should buy some supplies before we head out to Oreburgh City." Blade replied. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Both Blade and Riolu had set out of the Pokétch Company building towards the PokéMart to buy some supplies. Why a super potion cost $50 PokéMoney he had NO idea. He had used his money to buy all of the basic equipment needed for survival from an easy-to-make tent to a navy blue sleeping bag. All of it together had come up to about nearly $8,000 PokéMoney. Probably because all the products were PokéProof…<p>

"How much for all this?" Blade stammered in shock before looking at the Emanation Pokémon suffocating in laughter.

"That will be $7,650 PokéMoney," the impatient clerk repeated for about the 3rd time. "Now are you buying or not!"

"Fine, here's the money," Blade said whilst handing over the money to him. He sighed before fitting all the items in his multi-compartment bag. "Come on Riolu lets go."

* * *

><p>Blade's POV:<p>

I never realised exactly how heavier the bag was with all the equipment in it. Due to the training at Iron Island, I had managed to get used to the weight where it wouldn't slow me down. Now we both had set out towards Route 203 which takes us to the next town. However we had started to hear a small commotion.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace!" One voice had yelled.

"Eevee try to dodge it please." Another voice said but in a quieter and softer tone.

The Evolution Pokémon had failed to dodge it and was unable to battle and driven into a state of unconsciousness.

"Your pokémon is pathetic, you are better off getting rid of it now; give it to me!" the louder voice boomed. "You don't have the skill to have that pokémon, give it now!"

"Riolu, let's go check it out." I whispered.

The kid that had lost looked about 8 years of age. His face was covered in tears. His Eevee was battered and bruised with scars all over its body. It was in a state of mangled unconsciousness. The other kid looked about 11 had taken the Pokéball away from the younger boy. He tried to get it back but had struggled against the other boy before getting pushed in a tree. Both Blade and Riolu stared in absolute shock. How could somebody take advantage of others like that?

"GIVE ME THAT POKÉMON NOW!" The older kid angrily shouted.

"He won't be giving you anything," I snidely replied before stepping out of the bushes face-to-face with the kid.

"Forget it. I don't deserve the friendship of this Pokémon,"

"What?" I stammered in surprise.

"After everything me and my Eevee had done, we haven't gotten stronger at all," the younger kid squealed. "I've just embarrassed Eevee and made him look like a complete fool; I don't deserve him as a friend,"

"Finally coming to your senses," the older kid snickered. "Now give the pokémon to me!"

The younger boy had slowly gotten up. He had started to walk away. He left his pokémon behind. He only muttered 2 words:

"Goodbye Eevee," he quietly whispered.

I only quietly watched as the sombre-looking boy disappeared from sight. He looked back at the older boy who looked satisfied over the situation.

"You thought you could be brave didn't you," the older kid smirked. "I bet you don't even deserve that Riolu you have right there!"

Normal POV:

"2v2," Blade replied. "And I bet you won't even last 5 minutes!"

"Whatever you say; go Graveler!" he shouted before releasing a boulder-looking Pokémon with 4 arms to the field.

"What's that pokémon?" Blade wondered.

Name: Graveler NO.075

Known as: The Rock Pokémon

Type: Rock, Ground

Evolution Chart: Geodude, Graveler, Golem

It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it gains momentum, no pokémon can stop it without difficulty.

"Go, Chimchar!" Blade shouted. "Time to do this!"

"You really think your puny Chimchar can defeat me?" he spat. "Graveler, use Rollout!"

"Chimchar, dodge and use Dig!"

The Rock Pokémon had rolled straight for Chimchar but it had managed to burrow itself in a hole escaping the attack.

"Grrrrr, where did it go?" the other kid growled

"Now Chimchar, strike from underground!"

The Chimp Pokémon had attacked from underground surprising the Graveler before landing on its feet.

The Eevee had regained consciousness during the start of the battle. At the same time, it was watching Blade battle. It had a sparkle in its eyes. It was asif it was staring with admiration at the battle.

"Get yourself together Graveler!" the kid roared. "Now use Rock Throw!"

"Chimchar circle around the boulder using Flame Wheel and charge into Graveler!" Blade shouted with a smirk on his face.

The Chimp Pokémon engulfed itself in flames whilst rolling across the floor. At the same it had dodged the incoming rock Graveler and charged straight for it.

"Grrrr," he grumbled. "No more playing games; use Self-Destruct!"

The Graveler had started to pull a confused face before exploding in front of the Chimchar. However, it was a 'double-edged sword' as the Graveler was unable to continue. The power of Self-Destruct knocked Chimchar back about 10ft. At the same time, it had knocked the awakened Eevee that was currently gaining consciousness towards Blade's direction.

"Why did you use that move?" Blade shouted. "You could have seriously hurt Graveler!" "Did you forget about Eevee as well?"

The Evolution Pokémon had staggered at Blade's feet before dropping back into unconsciousness.

Blade's POV:

This guy was just awful. He bullies a younger trainer to gain his Pokémon and takes complete advantage over them! I noticed the poor Eevee underneath my feet so I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. I was so busy caring for Eevee; I didn't even notice that Chimchar was barely standing.

"You're good I will admit that," he spoke. "But you will not win! Go, Staravia!"

"Pokédex time!" I sneered.

Name: Staravia NO.397

Known as: The Starling Pokémon

Type: Flying, Normal

Evolution Chart: Starly, Staravia, Staraptor 

Recognising their own weaknesses, they always live in groups. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily.

"Chimchar, are you sure you are ok?" I asked but Chimchar gave me a thumbs-up and stood up completely. "Great! Now let's start off with an Ember attack!

"Staravia use Aerial Ace and dodge those embers!"

The Starling Pokémon had dodged all the embers at a blinding speed before attacking the Chimchar.

"C'mon Chimchar you can do this!" I shouted. "Quick, use Flame Wheel!"

"I've had enough, Staravia use Whirlwind!" he smirked upon saying this.

Normal POV:

The strangest thing had just happened. Chimchar was blown high in the air and magically sent it back to its Pokéball. And instead Riolu was dragged out!

"What now?" Riolu sneered. "Is this a battle?"

"What do you think?" Blade replied. "And you say I'm stupid."

"Stop talking to your Pokémon and let's go!" he shouted. "I want to see what this Riolu is made of!"

"Ok then, Riolu stand your ground!" Blade shouted.

"IS that it? Staravia use Brave Bird and take out that Riolu!" he roared.

"Riolu use Teleport and use Quick Kick (Quick Attack + Blaze Kick) and if that hits, follow up with a Bullet Punch!" Blade confidently shouted.

"Quick Kick, what in blazes is that?" he said.

Staravia had plunged down from the sky covered in blue at an attempt to annihilate Riolu but then Riolu had flashed pure green before striking the bird witha fiery kick that hit faster than the human eye could follow. And to top it off, the Emanation Pokémon had sent multiple punches to finish it off. Staravia had endured massive damage and would have survived if it wasn't for Brave Bird's recoil damage.

"YES!" Blade shouted. "We won!"

"I got to admit, good game!" the other boy shouted. "Here, take it."

'Blade Star had received $3450 PokéMoney and Thunderstone.'

"Wait, what's the Thunderstone for?" Blade wondered.

"That's my apology to you, so long…" he quietly whispered before disappearing from sight.

"At least we won right?" Riolu answered after getting up.

"Yeah I guess so." Blade replied. "Now this is your choice because this Eevee is staying with us until we can find its trainer so we can either head straight to Oreburgh City or train."

"I suggest we train first," Riolu answered. "But by looking at Eevee's condition we should head to a Pokémon Centre first."

* * *

><p><span>Jubilife City Pokémon Centre:<span>

It took Blade about 15 minutes to dash to the Pokémon Centre and hand Eevee and its Pokéball. Nurse Joy had come along and had taken Eevee to the OR with Chansey. This was where he got worried due to the fact that he should've just taken it to the Pokémon centre straight away instead of battling. After about another 20 minutes, she had come out and told me that it was just exhaustion and that Eevee would be in top-condition in about 4 days.

"Well at least that gives us time to train," Riolu wondered. "Are we actually bringing Eevee along with us?"

"Yeah and that's because there would be nobody to care for him," Blade sombrely whispered. "Especially his trainer…."

"Instead of thinking about it, let's go train!" Riolu shouted."

* * *

><p>Blade was actually really glad we will get the opportunity to train Chimchar. If we did then we would be able to unlock his potential and combine his moves together. Eventually, me and Riolu had headed out to Route 203 where there was a huge field- more than big enough for our training.<p>

"Alright, go Chimchar! It's time for us and Riolu to do some training!" Blade shouted.

"First we're going to show Chimchar how to use combination moves!" Blade shouted. "C'mon Riolu or you will end up missing out!"

The Emanation Pokémon slouched its way to Blade to listen to what he was about to say.

"Alright, Chimchar first try using 2 moves together- use Flame Wheel and Ember at the same time!" Blade asked. He wondered if this would work for the Chimp Pokémon.

Chimchar had engulfed itself in flames and rolled across the floor but at the same time, smaller flares started emitting from the wheel of fire. This shows Blade that the combination worked. That was until Chimchar span out of control into a boulder.

"Well he did pretty well for his first try, right?" Riolu wondered. "But learning the attack wasn't the hard part was it Blade?"

"Of course it was you just don't…" Blade tried to say before Riolu went in his bag and showed him the combination book full of conspiracies and secrets about how to use combo moves.

"HEY! Get out of my bag!" Blade shouted.

Ignoring Blade, Riolu had opened the book to a page with an image with a marked with a Lucario's head. He then pointed to a part of text.

'For a newly caught Pokémon, it is more difficult to name the combination attack and have the Pokémon remember that specific name. A more experienced Pokémon would have less difficulty but mastering the attack is actually the easy part…'

"See, I told you that I was right!" Riolu sneered. "Now what are you going to call the attack?"

"Hmmm, well since its Flame Wheel and Ember out together I might call it Ember Flare that way it has part of each attack in the name so it's easier to remember!" Blade confidently spoke.

"Doubt that would work," Riolu spat. "I guarantee that."

"Let's put it to the test," Blade replied. "Chimchar that attack you just did is called Ember Flare, now use it again!"

Chimchar had successfully remembered the attack but he still had trouble controlling it. He managed to keep himself steady a little longer.

"Great job Chimchar!" Blade shouted. "I told you so Riolu."

"Chiiiimmmmchaarrrr! (Thanks Blade! But I can't control myself well…)

"You're welcome Chimchar and I got an idea to help your control, use Ember Flare at Riolu and its Riolu's job to dodge and your job to hit him!" Blade encouraged. "This will help with accuracy too- at least I think…"

Riolu had only heard part of the conversation and all he could hear was Blade shouting Ember Flare as all he could see was a red wheel approaching him with shooting Embers around it. Eventually he got the idea and ran for its life.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" Blade laughed ferociously. "No using Teleport either Riolu!"

It had lasted for about 15 minutes where Blade had to catch up with his Pokémon as they were heading towards the forest. Each and every crash and dodge made the training more fun for them both. Even though there was a massive trail of ash and debris on where they were going…

"You'll never catch me!" Chimchar shouted as he continued rolling, bouncing and falling around the place.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Riolu shouted. "Look, there's a boulder watch out!"

The Chimchar had been enjoying himself so much he didn't realise that there was another boulder in front of him.

CRASH!

The Chimp Pokémon went head-first into the boulder and lost control of the combo attack. Eventually, Blade had caught up with them to see where Chimchar was hurt.

"Chimchar, you ok?" Blade asked in worry.

"Chim charr chimm," (Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't concentrating enough.) Chimchar replied.

"And I caught him!" Riolu shouted in glee. "What do we do now?"

"Well we could have a 1v1 training session," Blade wondered. "We have four days to train!"

"Great idea!" said Riolu as he dusted his paws off. "Let's start training!"

* * *

><p>And for the next 4 days, Riolu and Chimchar had trained to their hearts content. Chimchar had learnt how to combine two moves together to demonstrate a different effect and how to control them and he also remembered the names of them. The Chimp Pokémon is now working on a Flamethrower version to Ember Flare whilst the Emanation Pokémon is improving its endurance.<p>

"Great job guys!" Blade shouted. "Have a quick 1v1 before we check on Eevee!"

Both Pokémon had bowed in respect before the match before launching into combat. Riolu obviously had the upper advantage but Chimchar wasn't doing so bad either. Speaking of the devil; he had fired a Flamethrower right at the Emanation Pokémon. The match continued with triumphs from each side until Riolu stepped up the playing field by teleporting all over the place dodging and countering every move the Chimp Pokémon makes with Bullet Punch.

"Chimchar, a little tip," Blade wondered. "Try using Ember Flare standing still then Riolu would find it harder to dodge."

The Chimp Pokémon acknowledged Blade's advice and used Ember Flare in a single spot. Riolu had attempted to teleport but the soaring embers from multiple directions struck Riolu head-on.

"Grrrr!" Riolu growled. "Now you asked for it!"

In the end, Chimchar was overconfident and tried to use Flame Wheel to take him down and instead Riolu countered by using an attack with a combination of Teleport, Quick Attack, Bullet Punch and Aura Sphere to take him down. Chimchar was NOT moving…

"Maybe I overdid it?" Riolu sweat-dropped.

"You THINK you overdone it?" Blade sarcastically replied. "C'mon lets go to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>It was a 30 minute walk from the forest to the Pokémon Centre as it was right at the edge of the city. Blade didn't feel the need to run as Chimchar wasn't in any danger.<p>

"Hello and welcome to our Pokémon Centre, what is your business here today?" The Nurse Joy sang happily.

"We are here to see Eevee." Blade replied.

"Okay we will let you through!" Nurse Joy said back to the trainer.

The Eevee was completely healed and sat peacefully but there was another trainer: the same trainer that abandoned her 4 days ago. After the Eevee saw Blade, she had ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hello again." The young boy spoke. "Thank you for saving Eevee."

"You're welcome," Blade proudly spoke as the Eevee purred and rubbed her head on Blade's neck.

"But." The boy said. "I personally think she would benefit being with you as I'm not as good as a trainer. I'm sorry but take care of Eevee- she deserves somebody better: somebody like you …"

The boy left Eevee's Pokéball on the side and walked out of sight once again: this time it was for good…

"Hey, WAIT!" Blade shouted to the boy.

"Poor, poor kid," Riolu wondered. "And do you think anybody will notice the damage of the field?"

"What damage?" Blade pondered. "How could we cause damage it was only a bit of training?"

"Stupid, boy." Riolu huffed.

The Eevee on Blade's shoulder walked off and rolled her Pokéball in his direction.

"You want to come with us, Eevee?" Blade said. "One sec, Pokédex."

Name: Eevee NO.133

Known as: The Evolution Pokémon

Type: Normal Type

Ability: Adaptability

Evolution Chart: Eevee; (Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon)

Attacks: Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Dig

Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if the environment changes.

"Veeeeee!" (Definitely!) Eevee squealed.

"Alright then, welcome to the team!" Blade shouted as the Eevee went inside its Pokéball. "Next stop, Oreburgh City!"

Blade's POV

I think I've done pretty well today. Taught Chimchar some new moves; saved an abandoned Pokémon and gained another teammate: another friend. Now I can finally continue my journey towards Oreburgh City for my 2nd gym badge. With me, Riolu, Chimchar and Eevee- nothing is going to stop us from being the best!

* * *

><p><span>PlasmaRiolu467: Thank you and sorry this chapter took sooo long! Thanks people and remember to review: it encourages me to write faster! R+R<span>


	4. Shadow Ball, I Choose you!

Hey you guys! It's PlasmaRiolu467!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own Blade Star. If only I owned both…

* * *

><p><span>Last time on B.L.A.D.E:<span>

Blade: How much for all this?

Younger Kid: I don't deserve the friendship of this Pokémon…

Riolu: Are we taking Eevee along with us?

Chimchar: Chiiiimmmmchaarrrr! (Thanks Blade! But I can't control myself well…)

Nurse Joy: Okay we will let you through!

Younger Kid: Eevee deserves somebody better: somebody like you…

Blade: You want to come with us Eevee?

* * *

><p>Now that Eevee is feeling better, I can finally head off to Oreburgh City through Route 203. I noticed that this area was full of trainers waiting for a battle. Why some of them stood still I will never know.<p>

"So which chump are we taking out first?" Riolu smirked.

"Riolu, Eevee's going to be having the most battles because she needs the training." Blade replied. "Besides, I don't want to kill the Pokémon here!"

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," Riolu barked. "Hey, there are loads of guys there!"

"Hey random person," A 'random person' shouted. "I bet I could easily beat you in a Pokémon battle!"

"How about you prove it?" Blade sneered. "Go, Eevee!"

"Go, Starly!" He shouted. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee, you use Quick Attack too!"

Both of the Pokémon attacked each other at a fast speed at equal strength.

"Eevee, quick use Tackle and Quick Attack!"

The Evolution Pokémon caught the Flying-Type off-guard and couldn't continue.

"Grrrr," the boy growled. "Go, Budew use Absorb!"

"Eevee, watch out!"

Budew, a bud, flower-thing started to suck the life out of Eevee.

Name: Budew NO. 406

Known as: The Bud Pokémon

Type: Grass, Poison

Evolution Chart: Budew, Roselia, Roserade

Ability: Natural Cure

When it feels the suns warm touch, its opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools. 

"Budew, use Poison Sting!" the boy shouted in confidence.

"Dodge and use Dig!" Blade replied.

The Bud Pokémon threw a sting-like point at Eevee who was already in a burrowed hole.

"Waa?" The boy shouts in surprise. "Where's it gone?"

"Now!" Blade shouted. "Attack from underneath!"

Eevee jumps out from its hole and strikes Budew from underneath and the Grass-Type was unable to continue.

Blade Star won the battle and $500 PokéMoney.

"Eeeeeeeveeeeee!" (That was easy!) Eevee snidely said whilst licking its paws.

* * *

><p>Continuing through Route 203; Blade had defeated all the trainers within the area and defeated them all with relative ease. They had sat down to eat lunch underneath a tree where there was nothing but peace.<p>

"Say guys, I think its lunchtime!" Blade shouted. "C'mon out!

Chimchar and Eevee were released from their Pokéballs to have lunch. Blade was giving out Pokémon food to them and relaxes under a tree with a sandwich. The Pokémon start to have a conversation between them whilst Blade loses himself to the peace and quiet. The fields in Route 203 were vast and appealing as the calm breeze lightly touched Blade's neck. It was like nothing could go wrong.

AN: Since the Pokémon are speaking to themselves the speech will be different for this part and this part only! PlasmaRiolu467 OUT!

Chimchar: Mmm. This is good!

Eevee: Yeah! I'm glad too!

Riolu: This is too peaceful. We need some action to happen!

Eevee: Hey, watch this! I've been trying to master Shadow Ball but it's too hard to do.

The Evolution Pokémon charges for a second and a dark, purple ball starts to grow but it only grows to the size of a golf-ball. Eevee starts to lose control and struggles to hold it in place but instead of it blowing up, Eevee ends up swallowing it! She then starts to glow a luminous purple and launch millions of Shadow Balls everywhere and one of them hits Blade in the stomach sending him 15ft in the air.

NORMAL SPEECH

"WHOA!" Blade boomed. "Who did that, did Eevee just…." He stopped as soon as he saw the purple Eevee before him. "What happened?"

"She tried to use a Shadow Ball but she cannot do it properly so she ended up swallowing it?" Riolu explained.

"Veeee!" (Hang on; I think I know how to do it now!)

"Alright then," said Blade. "Try to hit that tree with a Shadow Ball!"

Eevee charged a Shadow Ball to the same size again until losing control.

"Steady, steady!" Said Blade as he was calming her down. "Just focus!"

She finally increased the size and released it but then it had decreased in size and disappeared by the time it made contact with the tree.

"Just keep trying!" Blade shouted. "No matter what and you will get better but this time, add some more force to it,"

The Evolution Pokémon tried again and it had worked! Except she missed the tree and got a 'different' target…

"HEY!" A loud, demonic voice screamed.

"Veeeeee?" (Did I hit somebody?)

"Chimmmchaarrr!" (Of course you hit somebody and trainer is going to get the blame!)

Riolu however, couldn't stop smirking at Blade as his demise is coming early. "Nice shot, Eevee!"

"What do you THINK you're doing?" the voice angrily asked. "You are going to pay!"

* * *

><p>Blade turns his head around to see who was calling him and it was a she. The girl was about 5"3 with long chestnut hair reaching halfway down her back. Her skin was slightly tanned as well. She had azure blue eyes and a 'nice' figure. She had a tea-rose white pink flower(<strong>Look it up!<strong>) in her hair. Blade saw that her clothes and her face was all dusty and ragged from where the 'attack' hit her (her clothes are like May's but blue and white instead of red and white and no bandana.)

"I seriously didn't mean to attack you I was trying to teach my Eevee how to use Shadow Ball!" Blade stammered. "Why would I want to attack somebody like you?" his nervousness changed to a sign of confidence. That was until she tackled him to the ground.

"Don't even try it," she hissed whilst trying to hide a small blush. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle and I promise I won't take any winnings." She replied whilst giving him a wink.

"Blade, control your hormones you idiot!" Riolu snarled. "This is so funny!"

"Shut it," Blade said bluntly. "C'mon Eevee."

"Alright, go Piplup!" the girl squealed. "Use BubbleBeam!"

"Eevee, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Blade spoke.

The Evolution Pokémon had dodged the jet of bubbles and attacked Piplup directly. The Penguin Pokémon shook his head back on forth and stood up proudly again.

"Piiiiipppplup!" (Why is your trainer flirting with mine? You are going down!)

"Eeeeveeeeee!" (I don't know don't blame me!)

"Eevee, now use a Shadow Ball!" Blade stammered. "Just try your best!"

"Ok everybody duck and cover!" Riolu shouted.

The Evolution Pokémon launched a fast and quick Shadow Ball at Piplup but ended up charging for a second one.

"Way to go Eevee!" Blade shouted. "Direct hit!"

"Veeeeeee!" (Nooooo! Not again!)

She ended up swallowing the second one; making Eevee glow bright purple again.

"Chiimmmmmmmm!" (Ahhhhhhhh! We're all going to die!)

"This is new," Blade wondered. "Okay, Eevee use a Quick Attack!"

"Piiiplup? Piplup!" (Hello? Trainer? Say something!)

The girl was too busy staring at Eevee. She wondered how it was possible for that to happen. She also didn't realise that the purple fox was heading directly for Piplup at twice the speed! The Penguin Pokémon couldn't continue any longer and fell to the ground.

"Look what you did to my Pokémon!" the girl shouted.

"Maybe you should have paid more attention then," Blade replied then turned another smirk. "Instead of staring at me but let me use my Pokédex first,"

Name: Piplup NO.393

Known as: The Penguin Pokémon

Type: Water

Evolution Chart: Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon

Ability: Torrent

It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond as it won't listen to its Trainer. 

"Well, THAT explains a lot," Blade puffed in sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, go Kricketot use Bide!" the girl shouted before picking up Piplup.

"Eevee use Tackle!" Blade said.

The Evolution Pokémon attacked Kricketot but it just ended up absorbing the attack. It had started to glow a brighter colour instead.

"Now use Shadow Ball," Blade replied. "You have quite a bit of time as it is standing still!"

The Evolution Pokémon stood still and focused to release a fast and stunning Shadow Ball which sent Kricketot back about 5 feet.

"Veeee! Veee! Veeee!" (I finally did it! I can use Shadow Ball!) Eevee stammered in joy and happiness.

"Well done Eevee!" Blade shouted in surprise. "That was amazing!"

"You forgetting about me?" the girl cooed. "That won't happen again, release Bide Kricketot!"

The cricket-like Pokémon had released a bright, white burst of light as it released Bide. When this attack had subsided, Blade found Eevee unconscious and unable to continue.

"See!" The girl chirped. "Well done Kricketot!"

"We'll see about that, go Pokédex!" Blade howled before laughing.

Name: Kricketot NO.401

Known as: The Cricket Pokémon

Type: Bug

Evolution Chart: Kricketot, Kricketune 

Ability: Shed Skin

When its antennae hit each other, it sounds like the music of a xylophone. 

"Go on, Chimchar!" Blade said. "Finish it with Flame Wheel!"

The Chimp Pokémon had encased itself in fire and rolled into the Cricket Pokémon. Due to Bide, Kricketot had fallen into unconsciousness.

"Chimmcharr?" (That was easy?)

"I just wanted to say thanks," Blade said with maturity. "For a good battle."

Riolu checked Blade's aura and looked into his thoughts. "What an act, Blade," Riolu sneered. "Never knew girls would have this much of an effect on you!"

"Yeah, I guess so." The girl said before drifting off in deep thought

"Where are my manners?" Blade wondered. "My name is Blade Star from Canalave City, what's your name?"

"My name is Mia Phipwell, nice to meet you Blade!" she said before curling her hair. "We should go to the Pokémon Centre."

"But we're near Oreburgh Gate?" Blade said. "I'm sure there are only Pokémon Centres in towns.

"Nope," Mia replied. "They have one at every route to ensure safety of other trainers, especially the starter ones."

"Thanks for not remembering us Blade," Riolu stammered.

* * *

><p>It had taken about 10 minutes to get to the Pokémon Centre at the edge of Route 203. It was more like a cabin than an actual Pokémon Centre though.<p>

"Hello and welcome to our Pokémon Centre." Another Nurse Joy sang with glee.

"I would like to heal my Pokémon…" Both Blade and Mia said in unison. "Hey!" "I'm going first!"

"Now, now I'll heal all of them!" Nurse Joy sternly replied. "But you two make an adorable couple!"

"HEY!" Blade and Mia both shouted AGAIN in unison before blushing, Mia more than Blade but they were both still visible.

"It doesn't matter but I healed all your Pokémon now," Nurse Joy replied. "Please visit again!"

They both had left the Pokémon Centre without a word before going inside the Oreburgh Cave.

* * *

><p>It was dark. It was chilly. It was like a swallowing, damp and endless hole where anything could happen. Like something was going to jump out in an attempted ambush attack. It didn't bother Blade as Riolu was showing the way using his Aura Sight but Mia had other ideas.<p>

"Kricketot, come out and use Flash!" She screamed.

The cricket Pokémon had basically blinded Riolu as everything became visible. They knew exactly where to go and where the exit was.

"Hey, look the exit is right there!" Mia shouted as she sprinted for it. "I'll wait for you outside!"

"Hey Blade, wait up!" Riolu stuttered. "Look what I found!"

Riolu, using his Aura Sight, could see countless things including life energy flow through the walls, floors and ceiling. From evolution stones to shards. The Emanation Pokémon had punched though the wall using Bullet Punch and a Fire Stone dropped out of the wall. However, he heard different voices come from the right-side of the cave.

"How on earth do you know all this?" Blade stammered before picking up the fire stone and ran towards Riolu's direction.

"Hey it looks like a cracked stone with 2 dots in it!" Riolu shouted. "Keep it for later!"

"Okay?" Blade wondered and still jaw-dropped to the ground to see Riolu digging up a Shiny Stone and a Dawn Stone from the ground. "How is this possible?"

"Aura but you know how…" Riolu replied until he punched something covered in metal.

"Click! Beep! Clack!" (How dare you trespass and steal from ancient habitats! You will pay!)

The source of the noise was a hexagonal floating piece of blue metal. This Pokémon was called a Bronzor.

"What is that thing?" Blade stammered whilst shaking with fear.

Name: Bronzor NO.436

Known as: The Bronze Pokémon

Type: Steel, Psychic

Evolution Chart: Bronzor, Bronzong

Ability: Heatproof and/or Levitate

Ancient people believed that the pattern on BRONZOR'S back contained a mysterious power.

"Oh." Blade spoke. "It's a Pokémon…"

"Let's go!" Riolu shouted whilst literally dragging Blade by his leg. "C'mon get up!"

The multiple Bronzors were hovering in the air chasing after Blade and Riolu.

"Beep! Bop! Clatter! Ding!" The Bronzors chanted whilst making other metallic sounds. Mia starts to hear all the noises from the cave and joins to help.

"Blade!" Mia shouted. "Hurry up now you are taking forever!" She then walks in to see a herd of Bronzor chasing them.

"Mia, RUN!" Blade shouted. "It's all Riolu's fault!"

Mia then picks up a Pokéball from her belt and throws it. A huge flash blinds the Bronzor and the Pokéball drops on the floor.

"You threw an empty Pokéball not an actual one!" Blade shouted but Mia looked at him in confusion.

"Well don't just stand there, attack them!" Mia screeched.

"Fine, Riolu use Aura Sphere on them all!" Blade shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Emanation Pokémon had started to release loads of Aura Sphere's in the Bronzor's direction sending the Bronze Pokémon away.

"Whew," Blade sweat-dropped. "I think you caught one of them Mia, here's your Pokéball."

"Ok, thanks!" she chirped. "But NEVER leave me like that again!"

"ALRIGHT I get it!" he replied sternly. "But the good news is that we are out of the cave and Oreburgh City is just ahead!"

"Yeah your right!" she said in a more calmed tone. "But I'm hungry, lets grab a bite to eat it's getting late anyway,"

"Sure, besides how long was I in there for?" Blade wondered.

"Long enough." Mia stated.

* * *

><p>Oreburgh City had a mix of urban and rural content. It was a peaceful place where many can live in peace but it is modernized as well. There was a place called the Rocky Restaurant where both Blade and Mia went to eat. It was just a normal diner.<p>

"So where do you come from?" Blade asked whilst flicking through the menu.

"I am from Twinleaf Town and I'm a new trainer as well!" she giggled. "And your Eevee is so cute can I see her?"

"Sure, come on out Eevee!" Blade said whilst releasing her from her Pokéball.

The Evolution Pokémon stared at the girl for a moment before jumping on Blade's shoulder. She peered her head over to see that the waiter was walking towards them.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked before getting out a pen.

"I'll have a burger with fries and a strawberry shake please?" Blade asked politely.

"I'll have the pasta salad with some lemonade," Mia replied.

"Alright then, your meals will be ready in about 10 minutes." She replied before taking the order to the kitchen. At the same time, Eevee was staring at Mia with a guilty look on his face.

"No need to be sad, I know your 'Shadow Ball' was an accident," Mia cooed to the fox-like Pokémon. "Okay?"

"Veee!" (Okay, thanks!) Eevee purred before she curled in a ball to sleep.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Mia wondered. "Are you collecting badges?"

"Yeah!" Blade replied with the awkward enthusiasm. "I've already got 1 badge tucked away and this will be my second one!"

"So am I," Mia stated before snidely replying. "I've already got 4!"

"What?" Blade replied shocked. "Already?"

"Yeah! Mia shouted. "But you're a good trainer so don't be jealous."

The waiter came back with their meals and they both started eating. Mia was peacefully trying to eat her meal whilst Riolu was constantly stealing the fries off Blade's plate. After they paid for their meals, they both walked out to see that it had gone dark. The city at dark was similar to Canalave; it was really peaceful as if nobody even existed. The only areas covered in light were the PokéMart and Pokémon Centre.

"C'mon, we should get some sleep now it's getting late," Blade said before they both walked into the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p>This one was more organized and urban as it was located in a town not route.<p>

"Welcome to our Pokémon Centre!" the Nurse Joy sang, again.

"Can we book a room please?" Mia asked the pink-haired woman.

"Sure, this key is for Room 068." She replied. "There is also a phone in there if you need to use it."

The room basically had two separate beds at each side of the room with a draw to place their stuff in there was also a shower at the back with a toilet. Blade got changed in the bedroom into a plain t-shirt and blue bottoms and went to use the phone to call his parents.

Canalave City; Blade's House

It was actually peaceful back at the home. Sam was old enough to be able to play with Buizel and Slash was given a Piplup on her 8th Birthday. There was no arguments and it was really quiet. Too quiet...

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

"Can somebody get the phone?" Blade's dad grumbled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"I'll get it!" Slash shouted before answering the phone. "OMG, its BLADE!

As soon as she said that, the whole family tried to reach for the telephone.

"Hey Slash, how's life?" Blade asked politely.

"It's been good, how's your journey?" Slash asked.

"It's been great!" Blade shouted. "I already have 3 Pokémon, and I caught an Eevee!"

The Evolution Pokémon after hearing its name jumped upon Blade's shoulder and bowed its head to his sister.

"She's so cute!" Slash cooed.

"Hey, son," David said before walking to the front of the phone. "How's life on the road?"

Blade described to his father what he has been doing on his journey from the battles to being chased by the Bronzor.

"And then I was chased by this massive colony of Bronzor because Riolu had found evolution stones!" Blade finished and then his dad started howling with laughter. "He found a Fire Stone, Dawn Stone, and a Shiny Stone!"

"Hey, honey." Mary, Blade's mother, replied. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah, I have," Blade replied. "I've taken care of all my Pokémon as well."

"Good," Mary replied. "Have you met any girls on your journey?" She raised an eyebrow whilst winking.

"Errmmm, no not really," Blade dully replied whilst looking away to see Riolu shaking his head at him. Then the worst thing possible happens to him.

Mia steps out of the bathroom to look for her Pokéball and she sees Blade on the video phone. She was in an all-in-one silky turquoise set with a picture of Piplup printed on the back.

"Have you seen Piplup's Pokéball Blade?" She asked quaintly before walking up to the phone. "Who are you talking to? Is that your parents?"

"Bad time Mia!" Blade warns her before moving her out of the way.

"Who's that behind you?" Slash asked before pressing her face to the camera. "Who are you hiding?"

Mia holds Blade by the hips and spins him around so he falls to the floor again. After realising that they were both in an awkward position they both blushed before Mia pushes herself off Blade before saying:

"Don't lose yourself," she replies before winking at him again and the young boy was blushing more than usual.

"You. Are. So pathetic." Riolu states in the most irritating way ever before standing next to the brunette-haired girl.

"Hey I'm Blade's new travelling companion Mia," she proudly states. "Nice to meet you!"

"OMG, Blade's got a girlfriend!" Slash laughs hysterically before a younger boy attempting to ride on an orange weasel storms through the house.

"Is Blade there, really? The younger kid known as Sam shouts with glee. "BLADE! HELLO!"

"Keep quiet children, I'm trying to talk to your brother's girlfriend!" Mary sternly replies. "Now, tell me how you two met."

Mia was too shocked or surprised of the sheer confidence of the family to even say a word. It was like an interview where she didn't even have to speak. All she could say was:

"I'm not his girlfriend we are just acquaintances that met…"she groans before being but in.

"We met after my Eevee attacked her with an 'accidental' Shadow Ball attack," Blade said whilst getting up. "From Route 203 we have travelled to Oreburgh City."

"You sure you're not…" Mary said before…

"I DON'T GO OUT WITH HER!" Blade shouted. "Besides she's a trainer so we can meet at Canalave when she needs her 6th Badge."

"Alright then, I think I need some sleep," said Mia before she fell on her bed.

"Blade, can I battle you the next time I see you?" Sam shouted. "Buizel is gonna kick Riolu's butt!"

"Ok, in your dreams," Blade teased.

"I have to say though," Mary giggled. "You know how to pick them. Just remember what I taught you about being a gentleman,"

"Okay, I might get some sleep," Blade yawned. "Good night family!"

"Good night son, good look in your gym battle,"

"Sweet dreams, darling,"

"BYE BLADE!"

"So long Bro, remember to give Mia a goodnight kiss!"

"Goodnight!" Blade stated before turning off the phone before realising what Slash said. "HEY!"

"Isn't Mia a cutie?" Mary cooed before stroking Sam's hair.

"Just like when I met you…"David replied reminiscing long-lost memories.

* * *

><p>Back at Oreburgh City Pokémon Centre:<p>

"I'm so sorry about my parents," Blade replied half-awake.

"It's okay and besides, they seem like a playful, nice bunch!" Mia replied with enthusiasm. "Goodnight, Blade…"

"Goodnight, Mia.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Riolu replied.

"We are going to challenge the gym leader and get our second gym badge; this is why we are having an early night!" Blade stated. "You'll need your rest Riolu, definitely. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day…"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Completed!<span>

So Blade Star has found himself a female companion that he will be traveling with! The votes between the 4 names were all tied up so I had to choose one myself! And I personally liked Mia the best out of all of them after thinking about it.

Tomorrow will be Blade's battle against Roark for his second badge and the surprises that await him are unknown. Will he win? Or will he lose? The whole/ most of the next chapter is the battle scene.

PlasmaRiolu467 out! And remember to R+R!


	5. Blade V Roark, Untapped Potential

PlasmaRiolu467 is BACK! Again…

Sorry I've been a while, just finished exams...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own Blade Star

Last time on B.L.A.D.E

Riolu: So which chump are we taking out first?

Eevee: I've been trying to master Shadow Ball…

Mia: Don't even try it!

Bronzor: Beep! Bop! Ding! Clatter!

Slash: OMG, Blade is that you?

David: So, how's life on the road?

Blade: Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!

* * *

><p>"Get UP!" Riolu shouts at the top of his lungs.<p>

"Whaa?" Blade stammered with his eyes barely open. "Why?"

"Cause todays the day of your gym battle!" Riolu shouted before whacking him around the head.

"Oh. Right." Blade realised. "Well we better get ready today then!"

Blade steps out of his bed to go in the shower just to see Mia get out.

"Morning sleepyhead," Mia said. "C'mon let's get some breakfast before you have your gym battle."

"Okay just let me get ready first," Blade said.

After Blade had gotten ready, they had gone into the diner area for breakfast.

"Everybody come on out!" Blade shouted as a half asleep Chimchar and a cheerful Eevee was sent out of their Pokéball. In an instant, Blade and Chimchar rushed to the food court.

"Greedy little Grumpigs," Riolu spat. "Save some for us!"

Blade had got himself a full breakfast and Pokéfood for the Pokémon and Mia had an orange juice. She was dressed in her usual clothing but let her hair flow longer instead. Her clothes were more frilly and her skirt was wider and a little longer as well.

"So, how are you going to go up against the gym?" Mia asked. "Hello?"

"Oh, right" Blade answered in embarrasment. "Well, I'm going to use Eevee, Chimchar and Riolu, simple!"

"You do know that the gym is specified with rock-type Pokémon right?" she stated before drinking her orange juice.

"Makes it more of a challenge then won't it?" Blade replied confidently before eating the rest of his food. "What about you guys, you ready for the next gym battle?" he asked his Pokémon.

Definitely," Riolu smirked.

"Chimmchar!" (You bet!)

"Eeeeveeeeee!" (I'll do my best!)

"Great guys, then let's go get our Gym Badge!" Blade shouted causing all his Pokémon to cheer.

* * *

><p>Both Blade and Mia walked into the Oreburgh City gym to see that it was in inside stadium with a rocky field. At that very moment, there was already a 'raven-haired' kid that was about to start off in a match. There was also a blue-haired girl and a spiky-haired man in the stands. The referee went up to Blade before starting the next match.<p>

"We're sorry for this but you'll have to wait until this match is over, thank you," he said.

Yeah, sure," Blade dully spoke back before taking a seat next to the brunette. "This is going to be long,"

The raven-haired kid enters the battlefield with the gym-leader but something paranormal-like happens. The same boy looks at the referee but sees Blade as well but starts to start at Blade and then he starts to glow a luminous blue before being launched back a few feet.

"ASH!" Shouted the other two people in the crowd whilst standing up in shock.

Ash's POV:

Who was that kid? As soon as I saw him, it was like a part of me was unlocked. I feel different but in a good way, I feel stronger; like I know what I need to do. I can see everything differently! For starters, I need to know who that kid was...

"Ash, you okay?" The gym leader asked me before picking me up.

"I'm fine," I replied whilst I dusted myself off. "Can we start the battle now?"

"Sure." I replied.

Normal POV

"This is a 3v3 Pokémon Gym Battle: Roark the Gym Leader against the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Only the challenger can make substitutions," the referee stated. "Select your Pokémon!"

"Go, Geodude!" Roark shouted.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Humph, you really think you can defeat us with an Electric-type at a Rock-type Gym?" Roark smirked before shrugging his shoulders.

Pikachu dashed at a breakneck pace, faster than usual. It had slammed itself into Geodude and sent it skidding back 10ft before regaining its composure.

"Geodude use Rollout!" Roark roared.

"Finish off with Iron Tail, sweep him from underneath and curl your tail upwards!" Ash shouted

The Mouse Pokémon had ran straight at the Geodude who was rolling straight for him and swept his tail underneath it to make it lose balance and curled itstail upwards to deal the serious damage. The Rock Pokémon was unable to battle with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the referee declared.

"Ash has never been able to defeat his opponents that fast before," one of the people in the crowd suggested. "Something's different…"

"Good strategy," Roark smirked. "But it won't help you here, go Onix!"

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunder FULL POWER!" Ash roared.

"Hmmmph," Roark shrugged. "Don't get overconfident!"

Pikachu had started to charge and then released a huge chunk of electricity. At first this didn't affect the Rock Snake Pokémon but after, the voltage of electricity dramatically increased and Onix was in pain. It was flailing and shaking in pain before dropping to the ground unconscious and in agony.

"Impossible…" Roark whispered jaw-dropped of the situation. "Onix, return!"

The entire crowd including Blade and Mia were shocked to death if the situation.

"This guy's good," Blade awed.

"No kidding," Mia replied. "I never seen an electric-type do that!"

At the same time, nobody started to notice the vague, yellow aura emitting from Pikachu either. The Mouse Pokémon had started to look at its hands in surprise before grinning at the gym leader.

"Alright, go Rhampardos!" Roark shouted. "Use Head Smash!"

"Roll into a little ball and use Volt Tail (Volt Tackle + Iron Tail)!" Ash shouted. "This is in the bag!"

"What type of attack is Volt Tail?" the blue-haired girl in the stands wondered.

The electric-type had started running in a yellow veil called Volt Tackle and gained speed. At the very same time, Rhampardos is doing the same thing but the Mouse Pokémon starts using the speed to roll into a ball, which increases the power of the Volt Tackle. Rhampardos starts to rush faster whilst the blue centrepiece on its head starting glowing multiple colours whilst Pikachu's tail starts to radiate a silver glow which reflected from the lights to change the colour of the attack to a rainbow before impact. There wasn't an explosion but there was a crushing shockwave that shook the crowd. The Iron Tail was continuously pelting Rhampardos and the Volt Tackle variation at the rock-types weak spot was too much for it to handle. Rhampardos went down for the count and Pikachu was still standing.

"Whaa?" Roark startled. "But how?"

"Yeah!" the kid shouted. "We did it, Pikachu! Pikachu?" A blue veil suddenly escaped Ash after the battle ended and the mouse Pokémon drifted into unconsciousness.

"We need to get him to a Pokémon Centre!" the spiky-haired man shouted before walking out of the stands.

All 3 of the people walked off with Pikachu in the raven-haired kid's arms. That very same boy was still wondering what just happened during the whole battle.

"I should've used my original Rhampardos instead but I guess you don't underestimate people from the amount of badges they have," Roark face-palmed before turning towards Blade's direction. "Did you want a battle?"

"Yeah!" Blade shouted. "Can't wait for my second gym badge!"

"Alright but I've learnt from my mistakes so this may be harder than you think!"

"Good luck Blade!" Mia shouted from the stands whilst waving.

"This is a 3v3 Gym Battle!" the referee declares his statement again. "Blade Star from Canalave City against Roark the gym leader, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, understood?"

"Understood." Blade replied before taking out a Pokéball.

"Ready." Roark stated before doing the same.

"BEGIN!" the referee shouted.

"Go, Eevee!" Blade shouted before throwing the Pokéball releasing the Evolution Pokémon.

"Go, Geodude!" Roark shouted before releasing Geodude from its Pokéball. "Use Rollout!"

"Eevee, start off with a Dig attack!" Blade commanded.

Eevee had burrowed itself into a hole dodging the oncoming boulder barely and hid in the hole.

"Geodude, stop Rollout and use Magnitude!" Roark shouted. "Don't fall in that hole."

"Eevee; jump out!" Blade shouted to the Evolution Pokémon.

The Rock Pokémon slowed to a halt before slamming itself onto the ground. The ground had started to quake and shake all over the place. Eevee had barely gotten out but still was affected by the attack.

"Looks like a 6," Roark noted. "Finish it off with Rock Throw!"

"Use Shadow Ball to destroy the boulder!"

The Rock Pokémon threw a boulder in the air but it was destroyed before it could hit the tiny fox.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Grab it, Geodude!"

Eevee had ran at a fast pace before slamming into Geodude but it had started to increase force and knock it away. The Rock Pokémon had no way to continue and was unable to battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" the referee declared.

"Yeah! Great job Eevee!" Blade shouted before the Evolution Pokémon hopped about in glee.

"Go, Blade!" Mia shouted. "You got this one in the bag!"

"You're lucky Eevee's ability Adaptability kicked in, nice job!" Roark stated. "But you're not gonna win this time, go Onix!"

"You ready to go again, Eevee?" Blade questioned the fox.

"Eeeveeeee!" (You bet!)

"Alright, start off with a Tackle attack but first…"

Name: Onix (NO.095)

Known as: The Rock Snake Pokémon

Type: Rock, Ground

Ability: Rock Head

Evolution Chart: Onix, Steelix

It burrows through the ground at 50mph while feeding on large boulders

"Onix, intercept with Harden and grip with Bind!"

"Eevee, don't let it grab you!"

The Rock Snake absorbed the weak Tackle attack and managed to swipe the Eevee with its tail and slowly started to squeeze the life out of it.

"Eevee, try to use Shadow Ball!"

"Don't let it attack and slam Eevee to the ground!"

The Evolution Pokémon started to charge a Shadow Ball but was slammed to the ground much faster than anticipated and unable to battle.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Onix wins!"

"Eevee, you did great!" Blade whispered. "How about you go sit with Mia whilst I finish off this match?"

"Eeeveeee!" (Sure!) The Evolution Pokémon squealed before running up to Mia. She then picked up Eevee just for it to curl into a ball on Mia's lap.

"She's friendly," Mia wondered before stroking her

"Onix, speed things up with Rock Polish!"

"Chimchar, start things off with Flamethrower!"

"Onix, dodge it and use Screech."

The Chimp Pokémon had unleashed a huge flame towards Onix's direction but due to Rock Polish, it had managed to move much faster and dodge the attack just to release a blood-curling scream. This had sent a visible sound wave that sent Chimchar 15ft back before landing on a boulder.

"Chimchar, are you ok? Use Dig!"

"Onix use Magnitude!"

"As soon as the ground starts shaking, use Ember Flare (Flame Wheel + Ember) to bounce out of the hole!"

Onix released his ground-shaking attack but this time at a higher magnitude of probably 9. The entire area started to shake and the boulders above and below started to crumble. Other than the rumbling, the only sound heard was repetitive chanting from Chimchar…

The Chimp Pokémon had encased itself in fire and used the power of Magnitude to bounce out the hole. Small, tiny embers had started shooting out of the flame wheel heading into all directions.

"Onix, dodge the Flame Wheel!"

Onix had managed to dodge the main attack but was constantly pelted by the oncoming embers soaring towards his direction. He was eventually knocked down to the ground afterwards.

"Finish him off with a Flamethrower!"

The Chimp Pokémon had released a searing flame towards Onix before bringing the Iron Snake down for the count.

"Onix is unable to battle, Chimchar wins!" The referee declared. "The gym leader is down to his last Pokémon!"

"Alright, this is it," Roark smirked. "Go, Rampardos!"

"Whoa, a Rampardos!" Blade awed.

Name: Rampardos (NO. 409)

Known as: The Head Butt Pokémon

Type: Rock

Ability: Mold Breaker

Evolution Chart: Cranidos; Rhampardos

Its skull withstands impacts of any magnitude. As a result, its brain never gets the chance to grow

"Alright Chimchar; this is going to be hard but you can do this!" Blade encouraged whilst the Chimp Pokémon.

"Start this off with a Zen Headbutt!"

"Dodge and use Fury Swipes on his head!"

The Head Butt Pokémon had started to run straight for Chimchar whilst the centrepiece on its head started glowing blue. The fire-type however attempted to claw it before being pushed back by a psychic force.

"How did that happen?" Blade stuttered in surprise.

"Zen Headbutt is a psychic-type attack so when used correctly can defend its weak-spot. The centrepiece on its head contains an almost magnetic-like energy which can push and connect forces. Now finish off the attack, Rampardos!"

"Chimchar, get out of there!"

But it was too late. Rampardos had made contact with Chimchar and knocked it into unconsciousness.

"Chimchar was unable to battle, Rampardos wins!" the referee declared. "Blade Star is down to his last Pokémon!"

"This is getting good!" Roark smirked. "Bring out your last Pokémon!"

"Alright, go Riolu! You can finish this off!"

"Rampardos, use Take Down!"

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

Rampardos charges for the Emanation Pokémon but Riolu dodged the attack and shot an Aura Sphere back at it. The Head Butt Pokémon grunted on pain before standing its ground.

"Riolu, quick use Bullet Punch!"

"Rampardos, head-butt it as soon as you see it!"

Riolu hit it with a super-fast punch; making the bigger Pokémon slide 5ft away.

"NOW!"

"Quick Teleport and keep using Bullet Punch!"

Rampardos headbutted the Emanation Pokémon hoping to attack but ended up making contact with its fist before knocking it back. Riolu continuously teleported and attacked Rampardos over and over again.

"I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse! Rampardos use Magnitude!"

Rampardos roared before stamping on the ground. The ground violently shook and the ground started rumbling and rocks started to crumble. Various rocks hanging from the ceiling dropped to the floor.

"Looks like a 10! Watch out!"

"Riolu, watch out for those rocks!"

One of the following rocks had hit Riolu which sent him crashing down to the ground. With the ground still shaking, Riolu struggled to find his footing.

"Rampardos, quick use Zen Headbutt!"

Riolu had no time to dodge and was slammed across the floor by the sheer force of the attack.

"One more hit and Riolu's done for!"

"Finish him off with Head Smash!"

The Rampardos tucked his head in and charged for Riolu. The centrepiece on its head started to glow multiple colours again.

"What to do? Wait a sec…" Blade wondered before remembering what Roark said.

'**The centrepiece on its head contains an almost magnetic-like energy which can push and connect forces'**

"That's it! Blade shouted. Quick Riolu, dodge and use Force Sphere and release the attack as a shockwave!" (Force Palm + Aura Sphere)

"Force Sphere?" Roark wondered. "Quick Rampardos; charge in as fast as you can!"

Rampardos was about an inch away from Riolu but the Emanation Pokémon had sent out Force Palm and Aura Sphere but as a shockwave of energy. The attack was released as a colourful pulse. There was little power with the attack but the effect of it reacting with the centrepiece had a similar effect to a Counter and Psychic attack put together. This is because Rampardos had felt the damage of its own attack including the recoil damage. Not to mention, Rampardos was sent back into a boulder whilst being blown into the air. The Head Butt couldn't take anymore super-effective attacks and succumbed into unconsciousness. Riolu was panting furiously like he had just finished a marathon.

"Rampardos is unable to battle; Riolu wins! Blade Star from Canalave City had won the match!"

Eevee had woken up after hearing what the referee had declared and jumped off Mia's lap in joy.

"Great job, Blade!" Mia shouted.

"Humph," Roark shrugged. "You did great, Blade. For defeating me in a gym battle and showing resilience and courage: I present to you the Coal Badge!"

The descendant to Byron gave Blade Star the grey hexagonal badge.

"YES! I JUST GOT THE COAL BADGE!" Blade roared. "Can we take a photo?"

"Sure, we got a photo booth at the front!"

* * *

><p>"Say cheese!" Blade shouted before the camera went off. Blade was pulling a pose holding the badge in the air. Mia stood pretty close to the trainer whilst smiling with Eevee perched on her shoulder. Chimchar was in-between them whilst Riolu jumped in the air in joy.<p>

"Looks like we got a picture of your gym badge!" Mia stated before petting Eevee on its head.

"The nearest gym from here is Eterna City but you'll have to backtrack to Jubilife and head through Floaroma Town. You've given me one of the most entertaining battles I've ever had." Roark said. "Thank you, my father was right about you…"

"Anytime, maybe I'll see you around," Blade replied.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre and celebrate!" Riolu shouted.

It was a 10 minute walk as Blade returned his Pokémon so they could be healed at the Pokémon Centre.

"Two down, six to go!" Blade shouted. "The next gym has grass-type Pokémon so we better get training as soon as!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre, would you like us to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy sang before noticing the badges on Blade's jacket. "Did you just win against Roark the gym leader here?"<p>

"Yeah, it was a great battle," Blade replied whilst handing over the Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. "Pretty close too…"

DING!

"We hope to see you again!" the pink-haired nurse replied before leaving her post.

"Let's get our stuff and get going." Blade told Mia before walking in their room.

After packing all their belongings and headed out the Pokémon Centre, they both had set off to head towards their next destination: Eterna City for Blade's third gym badge! (**A/N: I sound like that narrator you hear at the start and the end of the show! -_-**) Before they had managed to go through Oreburgh Gate, they met up with familiar company.

"HEY!" A random voice shouted. "I knew I'd meet you once again Blade,"

"Eric!" Blade replied surprised whilst Mia stared at his rival before turning away. "What're you doing here?"

"On my way to get our 1st Sinnoh Gym Badge!" he shouted. "First, I'm going to practice by beating you!"

"Well, we'll see about that shall we?" Blade smirked before enlarging his Pokéball.

"You'll easily beat him!" Mia shouted.

"Alright, GO…!" Blade shouted

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger! Haha! And that's the end of Chapter 5! I've included Ash into this chapter but he won't be back for a VERY long time because we'll need him for later. Besides, Pikachu should be that strong anyway...<p>

He now has 2 badges and has ran into Eric, his rival, where they'll face off in the next chapter.

PlasmaRiolu467 out! Remember to R+R!


	6. Eevee, you are NOT alone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own Blade Star and my OC's. If I owned Pokémon, Ash wouldn't be such an amateur trainer!

Time to get Chapter 6 started where we left off! This chapter will mainly be focused on Eevee!

Eevee: YAYAYAY!

Last time on B.L.A.D.E:

Referee: This is a 3v3 Pokémon battle against the gym leader: Roark and the challenger, Blade Star from Canalave City…

Ash: I feel stronger…

Roark: For defeating me in a gym battle and showing resilience and courage: I present to you the Coal Badge

Mia: You can do it Blade!

Blade: Alright, GO…!

* * *

><p>"Go, Chimchar!" Blade shouted as he released the Chimp Pokémon from his Pokéball.<p>

"Go, Piplup!" Eric shouted. "Start off with a Bubblebeam!"

"Chimchar, dodge and use Fury Swipes followed by Flamethrower!"

Chimchar had dodged the jet of bubbles and clawed the life out of the Penguin Pokémon before burning it with a stream of fire. The water-type, being a low level, couldn't take much damage.

"You're not winning this time, Blade!" Eric growled. "Go, Umbreon!"

"Hmm, this should be fun," Blade smirked. "Go, Eevee!"

Name: Umbreon (NO. 197)

Known as: The Moonlight Pokémon

Type: Dark

Ability: Synchronize

Evolutionary Chart: Eevee; Umbreon

When darkness falls, the rings on its body beings to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby.

The fox-like Pokémon reappeared from the Pokéball before seeing its opponent. After realising that it was an Umbreon, he growled viciously like somebody tried to murder it.

"Start off with a Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee, dodge it!"

Instead off dodging, the Evolution Pokémon ignored its trainer and jumped in the air to swallow the shadow ball attack.

".That…" Eric staggered in fear as a wild, purple aura surrounded Eevee once again. "Use Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Quick Attack then Bite!"

The pulse of dark energy was evaded by the fox Pokémon before it had slammed its body into its evolved form and continuously bit it. The 'power-up' increasing the attack power of Eevee's moves.

"Breeeon!" (Is that all you got?) The dark Eeveelution smirked.

"I've had enough! Umbreon, use Glare and finish off with Iron tail!"

The Moonlight Pokémon stared viciously at the Evolution Pokémon stiffing its body in fear thus paralyzing it. Then Umbreon slammed its hardened tail into Eevee, knocking it into unconsciousness.

"No, Eevee!"

"Umbreooon!" (Pathetic…)

"Great job Umbreon! You're slacking Blade!"

"Go, Riolu! We'll see about that, Aura Sphere!"

The blue sphere collided with Umbreon knocking it into unconsciousness instantly due to the attack being super-effective.

"That was a pretty good battle," Eric replied as he healed Umbreon with a Max Revive. "Here you go,"

Blade Star received £4650 PokéMoney and TM112- Weather Ball (**A/N: There should be more TM's including more moves.**)

"What's all this for?" Blade stated as he held the money and disk in his hand.

"You should teach your Pokémon more moves to combat against other Pokémon with type advantages like an Infernape learning Thunderpunch," Ericsuggested. "As for Umbreon, I got Eevee as a starter in this region and haven't caught a single Pokémon since Piplup."

"I get what you mean," Mia awed whilst walking towards them. "Makes battling loads easier."

"Who are you?" Eric wondered.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself," Mia replied. "My name's Mia and I travel with Blade!"

"Oh, I see," Eric smirked.

"It's not like that!" Blade shouted realising what the other trainer implied.

"So long,"

"Bye Eric!" Blade shouted. "Can't wait to beat you again but first we have to take Eevee back to the Pokémon Centre."

* * *

><p>An hour after walking through Oreburgh Cave to Route 203, Blade and Mia reached the Pokémon Cabin. It was a beautiful sunset outside as the sun beganto slowly fall.<p>

"Welcome back, what seems to be the problem?" Nurse Joy formally asked the two children.

"I had a battle and Eevee got hurt, could you help her for me please?" Blade asked.

"Of course, but you'll have to wait a while." Nurse Joy replied as she took the unconscious fox from Mia's hands.

40 minutes later:

Both trainers waited in the reception area which was virtually empty. Everything was untouched and nothing was out of place.

"I hope Eevee's okay," Blade thought. "She's already been through enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Mia asked Blade as she moved closer to him.

Blade explained everything that happened to Eevee after it was abandoned by a weak-minded trainer to Mia.

"Oh," Mia sullenly whispered. "Poor thing."

Suddenly, the door opened and Nurse Joy popped out with Chansey behind it.

"Eevee is just fine and all she will need is some rest," Nurse Joy promptly told the young kids. "If you want to visit her please come in."

Eevee was lying on the bed all healthy but it looked more depressed than hurt.

"Hey, Eevee!" Blade smirked. "You okay?"

"Vee," (I guess so, but I let you down today; I wasn't strong enough…) She said before dropping her head in shame.

"You did a great job today Eevee," Blade reassured before stroking her back. "Umbreon just had more experience than you, not to mention it is an evolved Pokémon."

"VEE!" (Evolve me then! Then I will be stronger and then I can beat Umbreon!")

"An evolved Pokémon doesn't make it stronger," Blade tried to explain.

"Eeeveeee!" (Then why did I lose? He called me pathetic and he made me look so weak!") She burst out in tears and curled into a ball.

"Everybody gets knocked down but they have the choice to get back up," Blade told the Evolution Pokémon. "To get stronger, you'll have to get back up and keep trying!"

The Eevee had fallen asleep in exhaustion after Blade finished speaking.

"Aw, she's asleep!" Mia cooed whilst petting her head gently. "Let's go and leave her to sleep…"

"You're right Mia," Blade whispered. "For once…"

The two trainers had walked outside the room to give Eevee her peace. As it had turned to nightfall, Eevee had fallen into a deep slumber and a deep dream.

* * *

><p><span>Eevee's POV:<span>

I was in a blank room full of white when I had stepped into this dream. There were 3 stones before me, a Thunderstone, Fire Stone and Water Stone. I knew all about these stones as my friends and family have used them. I've always wanted to become a Jolteon so I walked towards the Thunderstone but a hole came out from nowhere and I plundered to the ground. This time I was in a dark, shadowy room with no sign of light. Then, the very same Umbreon that humiliated me came forth and magnified its Glare attack so its piercing red eyes were x10 bigger in the shadows.

"Umbreooon! Umbree! On! (How dare you try to take that Thunderstone? You don't even have the skill to evolve! You're a disgrace to the Eevee bloodline…) The Moonlight Pokémon sneered.

"Veeeeee!" (That's not true! I am strong!) Eevee yelped before shooting him with a Shadow Ball. The Umbreon didn't even attempt to dodge it and the attack didn't even sting it.

"Breee," (Wow. That is pathetic.) The dark-type laughed before knocking her into unconsciousness from an Iron Tail attack.

Next, she woke up outside her Pokéball in Route 203. Her very Pokéball was smashed to the ground. The young Eevee screeched in tears before watching Blade, her trainer, abandon her before everybody's eyes.

"Weakest Eevee I've ever seen; smart move getting rid of her Blade!" Riolu laughed.

"Chimmchar!" (Haha! So long, twerp!)

"Now I know exactly why that trainer abandoned you!" Blade shouted. "Except it wasn't his skills; it was yours and to think I thought you deserved to be with us- I was wrong…"

"You heard what Blade said," Mia sneered. "You're not good enough to be with us, GO AWAY!"

"Riolu, Aura Sphere!" Blade shouted. "Teach this puny fox a lesson!"

The Aura Sphere started getting closer, and closer and closer… Just as the attack had supposedly hit her, the Evolution Pokémon CHUCKED herself out of sleep banging her head on the bar behind her.

"Vee!" (OW! That really hurt!)I squealed as I rubbed my head with my paw. I started to think about what just happened. That couldn't have been true! It was a dream! But what if it's a premonition? What if that is going to happen later? I started to quiver in fear before realising what I need to do. (No more cowering! I'm going to train to become the very best and NOBODY is going to stop me! But what if I need to evolve to become stronger? That still won't stop me!)

Normal POV:

After realising what she needed to do, Eevee jumped out of her bed and opened the window before climbing out. She had slowly increased her pace before running into the forest. She practiced her Dig, Quick Attack and Tackle attacks before running into a tree before knocking all the Starly out of the tree.

"Veeeeee!" (Must make Blade proud of me! I'll never be humiliated like that AGAIN!) The young fox growled before shooting a tree full of Starly with a Shadow Ball.

"Eeeeveeeeee, Veeeeee!" (Anybody want to battle? Show yourself! I'll defeat you all!) After hearing the Evolution Pokémon's statement a Budew and Kricketune appeared through the bushes, accepting her challenge.

The bud Pokémon was first against Eevee and the battle had begun. Budew started off with a Poison Sting barrage which Eevee dodged them all with a Quick Attack and slammed into it. Eevee then used Bite and easily defeated. The Kricketune eventually stepped up to challenge her.

"You have done well, but it ends here!" Kricketune smugly replied. (**A/N: There're only Pokémon within the area and they all understand each other**)

"We'll see about that, Shadow Ball!"

The Evolution Pokémon started off with a Shadow Ball only for it to be cut in half- minimizing the attack damage. Then its pincers/claws glowed bright red before striking Eevee. This attack was X-Scissor. She dodged the first one but the second one had got her right in the stomach. She rolled back a while before using Dig as Eevee burrowed herself into the hole. Kricketune charged a Hidden Power before shooting it down the hole. It had clipped the Evolution Pokémon's leg sending her outside the hole.

"Thank you for using Hidden Power," Eevee smirked. "Makes it a lot easier for me to master it."

"What makes you think such things?" Kricketune snorted. "If that hit you properly, then my Fighting-Type Hidden Power would've KO'd you,"

"Cause now I can use this! Copycat!"

Eevee started to glow a bright yellow before releasing her own Hidden Power, which was an Ice-Type one. Being a bug-type, Kricketune fell into unconsciousness as icicles formed on her blade/pincer/claw things.

"Thank you Kricketune," Eevee confidently squeaked. "Now, who's next?"

* * *

><p><span>25 minutes later<span>

Eevee started to pant but sat down to eat a Sitrus Berry. She had defeated 3 Budews, 2 Starlys, a Kricketune, 4 Bidoof and a Shinx. She used Copycat to master different attacks like Hidden Power and Double Team and eventually felt happy with herself.

"Guess all I needed was a little training!" Eevee squealed as she continued to chew through her pear-shaped berry. This whole session however, was about to get 'pear-shaped' as a Luxio and a Staravia began to walk through the area.

"So, starting to get a reputation here are we?" Luxio growled before circling the Evolution Pokémon.

"Think it's right to attack helpless children do you?" Staravia chirped before blowing her away with Gust.

"Grrrr, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you're gonna get!" Eevee shouted.

"Alright then, Aerial Ace!"

The Starling Pokémon had taken off at amazing speeds before striking Eevee in her back. Eevee then had released a Shadow Ball which did nothing as it passed through Staravia.

"Ghost-type moves don't affect Normal-types! You should know!"

The Luxio had attempted to bite Eevee using Thunder Fang but she ducked and bit the Spark Pokémon in his leg damaging him quite a bit. Staravia attempted to use Wing Attack but Eevee managed to use Double Team to dodge. She then got all the Double Teams to use Hidden Power on Staravia. The damage was devastating as the colourless orbs struck the Starling Pokémon head-on and just to make sure, Eevee bit its wing knocking it into unconsciousness.

"Not bad," Luxio sighed. "But you're going down! Thunderbolt!"

The Spark Pokémon released a wave of electricity that shocked Eevee and EXPLODED on her. The sound had echoed through the forest and that alone managed to wake up Riolu who was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. The sick and healed Pokémon were having pleasant dreams in their sleep and even the cabin was closed with no incline of noise. That was until a rippling BOOM came from Luxio's thunderbolt and woke up Riolu and startled some of the other Pokémon in their beds.<p>

"Whoa!" Riolu shouted. "Talk about a big bang! I better check on Eevee and Blade cause sometimes that kid is useless."

The Emanation Pokémon continued through the cabin-like Pokémon Centre before checking with his Aura Vision.

"You know that it really sucks to have Aura sometimes because you barely get any sleep. Everything looks brighter and you always get blinded by bright… Hang on, where's Eevee?" Riolu continued on and on in sheer boredom until he saw that her bed was empty. The Emanation Pokémon then ran inside Blade's room and sent a telepathic message to him.

"**Big trouble sleepyhead, Eevee's gone missing so GET UP!" **Riolu telepathically shouted as Blade Star awoken from his 'slumber'.

"You're joking right?" Blade yawned as he got his trademark clothes back on and ran out with his Pokéballs containing Chimchar; leaving lucky Mia to sleep away.

Blade eventually sneaked into the forest to see exactly what was going off. He started to witness the battle between Eevee and Luxio.

"We have to help Eevee!" Blade shouted as he was about to run out.

"Wait, you idiot!" Riolu shouted holding Blade back. "I want to see this battle and we'll interfere only if Eevee falls. (**A/N: Pokémon Speech stays the same as Blade understands them**)

"So, you think you can just walk in here and defeat us all?" Luxio smirked. "I'm the strongest here in this forest and you think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, I can!" Eevee shouted.

They both were at it again! Eevee shot a Shadow Ball which directly hit Luxio and Luxio shot a Spark attack but missed. Eevee used Copycat to use the Spark move which then pushed Luxio further back before using Quick Attack on him. The Spark Pokémon retaliated back by using a Swift attack but Eevee used Copycat again so both sides had sent an array of homing stars towards their opponents and because of the STAB(**Same Type Attack Bonus**) bonus and her ability Adaptability; Eevee overpowered Luxio and sent him stumbling back on his back. Eevee dealt the finishing blow with a Tackle attack defeating the Spark Pokémon in battle.

"You proved yourself well, young Eevee." Luxio sighed, lying helplessly on the ground, its cheeks started to spark. "But it ends here, DISCHARGE!"

A wildfire of electricity spread across nearly a 6th of the forest, annihilating anything in sight. Riolu used a green barrier to protect him and Blade but Eevee caught the full blow of the attack. All the Pokémon nearby was shocked and Eevee then was unable to battle as the electricity danced around her body. The Spark Pokémon was already unconscious and the wild Pokémon had left the area. (**Speech returns to normal**)

"Eevee!" Blade shouted at the top of his lungs. "Are you okay?"

"Eeeveee…" (Just a scratch. Nothing more, I can get up.) She faked as she harshly fell to the ground after attempting to get up. "Vee!" (OW!)

"You battled great today," Riolu replied. "But now is time to rest…"

"C'mon Riolu, let's take her home…"

After all of Eevee efforts, she fell into unconsciousness too as her eyes drifted to a close.

"What's with the entire racket!" the crazed Nurse Joy shouted before seeing the Evolution Pokémon. "Get her in the ER fast; you get some sleep!"

"Eevee got into a battle outside with a Luxio," Blade replied as handed Eevee to the nurse and Riolu walked into the once again quiet cabin.

* * *

><p>It was about 9am and the sun started to rise, and the day began once again. Eevee was all patched up by Nurse Joy and felt better in the morning and Mia still has no clue of what happened overnight.<p>

"Your Eevee is loads better now," Nurse Joy sang once again as he handed Eevee over which jumped on Blade's head instantly. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Alright, so long!" Mia shouted.

"Let's get going guys!" Blade told everyone and they started walking to Jubilife City.

"Hold up, Blade…" Riolu stated as he popped out of his Pokéball. "I got two things to say…"

"Go on then," Blade coolly stated. "Spit it out!"

"One; NEVER PUT ME IN A POKÉBALL AGAIN!" Riolu roared. "Two; you need to check our move-pools more frequently…"

"What makes you think that?" Blade wondered.

"Well Eevee knows 4 new moves and you might not know of any moves until we show you ourselves!"

"Okay then, I'll prove it!" Blade shouted before pulling out his white and orange Pokédex and scanned Eevee first.

Eevee's Move-Pool:

Tackle, Quick Attack, Dig, Shadow Ball, Bite, Hidden Power(Ice), Copycat, Swift, Double Team.

Note: Copycat is a move that has been passed down from this particular Eevee's generation and heritage

"Since when did you learn all of this!" Blade stammered in shock. "What else are you hiding from me? Alright, Chimchar's turn!"

Chimchar's Move-Pool:

Dig, Fury Swipes, Ember, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Flamethrower

"Chimchar seems to be the only normal one so it looks like he needs to learn more moves, as for Riolu I'm not even going to check, there're too many…"

"Awww!" Riolu mumbled. "No fair!"

"What about my Pokémon?" Mia said with slight interest.

"What about your Pokémon, do it yourself!" Blade cheekily replied before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Alright then, we'll train for the Jubilife Pokémon Tournament that's next week!" Mia shouted whilst Blade looks at her like she's been hit by a solid brick."For those that don't know, it's a tag-team tournament that many people compete in and the prizes are big this year too…"

"Looks like both of us got some training to do!" Blade roared as he ran across the vast field of Route 203.

"Blade! Wait up!" Mia shouted. "C'mon Riolu before he leaves you behind again…"

"For once somebody remembers I'm there! Thank you!" Riolu happily replied.

Eevee's POV:

I looked around my surroundings as I attempted to hang on to Blade's hat. I guess I am safe here. I'm around people that care for me and treat me as their own. I've got nothing to fear. I don't regret leaving the other trainer but I'm actually glad I left cause I would've never met Blade. I will never forget the day he saved me from the cruel world. He's like my father whilst the girl is like my mother. The Riolu is like a brother I could always turn to. This is my family; the family I got for the rest of my life…

* * *

><p><span>And that is the end of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will include the tournament and stages of training. Guess it was good to give Eevee a confidence boost too. Next Chapter is a little longer too so enjoy this for now! <span>

I've noticed how most Pokémon can learn different kinds of moves through their heritage but without the support; it's like those abilities remain dormant so I reckon that there's a smart way to awaken them… 

PlasmaRiolu467 out! **R+R!**


	7. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own Blade Star and my other OC's.

Looks like it's time to get Chapter 7 started!

Last time on B.L.A.D.E:

Umbreon: Pathetic…

Mia: Poor thing…

Eevee: If it's a battle you want; then it's a battle you're gonna get!

Luxio: Starting to get a reputation are we?

Riolu: Wait, you idiot!

Blade: Since when did you learn all of this?

* * *

><p>Blade, Mia and Riolu started to walk towards an open field about 3km away from Jubilife City to train for the following tournament.<p>

"Time to get some training don't you think?" Mia suggested. "Besides you haven't seen all of my Pokémon either so let's have a practice battle!"

"Alright then, go Eevee!"

"Vulpix, make it shine!" Mia shouted as a red fox with 5 tails was released from her Pokéball.

Name: Vulpix NO.37

Known as: The Fox Pokémon

Type: Fire

Ability: Flash Fire 

Evolution Chart: Vulpix, Ninetails

As it develops, its single white tail gains colour splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.

"Since when did you have a Vulpix? Well then, start off with Swift!"

The Eevee attempted to shoot an array of stars but only released 4 instead of 8. "It looks like we need to work on Swift."

"Vulpix, dodge and use Ember!"

The fox Pokémon couldn't dodge the stars but managed to release small flares of fire.

"Eevee, Double Team and Shadow Ball but were gonna call this Double Shadow, okay?" Blade explained to Eevee who gave a nod. "Use Double Shadow!"

The Evolution Pokémon smirked before disappearing into several clones. Afterward all the clones shot a purple ball of darkness at the fire-type.

"Vulpix, try to dodge them!"

But it was too late; Vulpix attempted to dodge the consistent barrage but was literally slaughtered. She was obviously unable to battle and the clones disappeared with a smirking brown fox jumping out of a tree.

"Return Vulpix, you did great. Go, Bronzor! Use Extrasensory!"

"Watch out Eevee!" Blade shouted as he saw the Evolution Pokémon was lifted in the air and thrown into a tree. She shook off the pain before standing on her quaint paws again. "Now use Quick Attack to speed up a Dig!"

"Quick use a Psybeam before Eevee gets underground!"

Eevee sped up and barely managed to dodge the first Psybeam but the second one caught her leg by the time the Evolution Pokémon dived into the hole.

"Ha! Got her!" Mia shouted in glee. "Great job Bronzor!"

"Eevee, finish off Dig and use Copycat!"

The Evolution Pokémon jumped out of its hole striking Bronzor in surprise. Afterward, it glowed yellow and released a rainbow-like beam which stopped the Bronze Pokémon from being able to battle.

"Grrrr, Eevee sure has gotten stronger! Go, Kricketot!"

"Eevee you sure you can carry on?" Blade suggested.

"Vee!" (You bet!) The Evolution Pokémon shouted whilst licking its paw.

"Start off with a Bide Kricketot!"

"Use Hidden Power!"

The Eevee released colourless balls of energy whilst Kricketot continued to glow. The Evolution Pokémon stopped her attack as she realised what the Cricket Pokémon was doing.

"I don't think that's a Bide attack, Blade." Riolu suggested.

"Kricketot? Kricketot!" Mia shouted but to no avail, there was no reply.

"What's happening then if you think you know?" Blade wondered as he took photos with his Pokédex.

"He's trying to evolve and he's using Bide to do so." Riolu pointed out.

The glowing light that surrounded Kricketot continuously got brighter until its body shape wasn't visible. The Bug-Type started to morph into a longer, thinner figure and skinny; long claws were shaped. When the light dispersed, there was a Kricketune standing at that spot instead of a Kricketot.

"YES!" Mia shouted in joy. "Kricketot finally evolved, great job! Now use Fury Cutter!"

"Try to dodge Eevee then use Tackle!"

Eevee dodged the attack by jumping in the air but due to the extra-large claws, the Evolution Pokémon was hit. She rolled several times before lying on her belly.

"Alright Eevee watch out," Blade warned. "Kricketune has got stronger!"

"Veeeeee!" (I've battled a Kricketune before, let me battle alone!)

"Alright but be careful,"

Blade walked away and sat on a rock whilst reading the books in his bag that was based on combinations and strategies to training.

"Kricketune, use Bug Bite!"

The Evolution Pokémon dodged the attack and released Hidden Power. The colourless orbs pelted the Cricket Pokémon like a hailstorm before succumbing to the pain.

"Great job Eevee! You defeated her all by yourself!"

"Wait, so you weren't even commanding Eevee at all?" Mia stuttered. "Mark my words Blade Star I will defeat you one day!"

"Sure you will, now let's head towards Jubilife City and get your Pokémon healed." Blade suggested as they walked along the pathway. "Wait, where's Riolu?"

"On your head…"

Blade looked up to see a sleeping Riolu hanging on his head sleeping like a child.

"And how DIDN'T I know about that?" Blade wondered.

"Because, you are an IDIOT!" Mia stated. "All battle and no brain!"

"We'll see about that when I win the tournament and defeat you!" Blade shouted back whilst growling.

"Whatever lets go,"

* * *

><p>The duo had finally reached the busy city of Jubilife where engines roared and the countryside peace made this seem like a music concert. It was too loud for even Riolu to keep sleeping.<p>

"Hey guys," The Emanation Pokémon snored. "Why is it so loud?"

"We just got to Jubilife again and we're going to enter the tournament!"

"What about the Eterna City Gym?" Riolu pondered whilst resting on his trainer's head.

"We're gonna use this competition as a training boost but we got about a week to train anyway." Blade explained whilst flicking through his book. "First we need to register though…"

"We need to find out where to register first and you would've known that if you didn't pay so much attention to that stupid book!" Mia growled. "Hey look, there's a poster!"

**JUBILIFE CITY POKÉMON TOURNAMENT**

**TRAINERS + GYM LEADERS + EVEN ELITE 4 MEMBERS COME FAR AND WIDE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS EVENT THAT ONLY HAPPENS EACH YEAR. NEXT YEAR'S WILL BE HOSTED AT SUNYSHORE CITY!**

**THERE'RE PRIZES FOR THE TOP 32 CONTESTENTS AND WE'LL ACCEPT UP TO 512 ENTRIES. **

**ALL GYMS WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL THIS TOURNAMENT IS COMPLETED.**

**TO REGISTER GO TO THE JUBILIFE CITY POKÉMON CENTRE AND REGISTER USING YOUR POKÉDEX**

**ONLY LEGITIMATE TRAINERS WITH A LICENSE STATING THEY'RE OVER 10 YEARS ARE ALLOWED TO COMPETE**

**THIS IS SPONSORED BY THE SINNOH ELITE FOUR AND POKÉTCH COMPANY AND CHAMPION CYNTHIA IS HOSTING THE EVENT**

**ALL REGISTERED CONTESTANTS ARE TO MEET AT THE TRAINER SCHOOL WITHIN 7 DAYS**

**BE THERE!**

"I guess that helps," Blade coolly states whilst putting his large book in his bag. "Let's go to the Pokémon Centre!"

Since the Pokémon Centre was about 5-10 minutes away, it didn't take long to reach the Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Centre," Nurse Joy sang. "Did you want to heal your Pokémon or did you want to register?"

"We both would like to register for the following tournament; me and the bookworm over there." Mia replied whilst pointing to Blade over at the other side of the room. "Blade, give her the Pokédex so you can be registered!"

"ALRIGHT!" Blade shouted whilst handing her the white and orange pulse Pokédex.

Both Pokédexes were slotted inside and they started to blink a bright blue. Eventually the glowing stopped and a DING noise occurred.

"The registration is now complete; Blade Star and Mia Phipwell are registered for the upcoming tournament." The electronic voice spoke.

"Thanks Nurse Joy…" Blade replied. "Now how about some training!"

"What are we waiting for? Riolu shouted. Let's go!"

They both walked out of a Pokémon Centre and headed towards an area full of battling trainers. On one side, there was a Shinx and on the other side there was a Miltank.

"Quick Miltank, use Rollout," One of the trainers shouted. She had pink hair and bright, pink eyes.

"Quick Shinx, dodge it!" Another trainer shouted. He had an orange top with blue shorts. However, the cow-like Pokémon prevailed and defeated the electric type.

"Whitney wins again! Can anybody beat her?" One of the trainers shouted over the constant cheering.

"As a Johto gym leader, of course I'd win! The pink-haired teen shouted. "Not to mention being cute helps." She then winked and pulled a peace sign to the crowd.

"I wanna battle!" Blade shouted.

"No. You get always get the fun so now it's MY turn!" Mia shouted in confidence.

"And we have ANOTHER challenger to a 2v2! What's your name?" Whitney declared as she pointed at Mia. She then looked at Blade and smirked at him but the young trainer simply looked away rising her temper.

"I'm Mia Phipwell from Twinleaf Town!"

"Then I, Whitney from Goldenrod City accept your challenge!" she growled.

"Don't embarrass yourself out there!" Blade laughed before nudging Riolu.

"Alright, alright I'm watching!" Riolu snarled. "I was just reading this book. You should build up our endurance against our specific weaknesses and…"

"Yes we know, now just watch." Blade cut in before thinking to himself. 'Her cute? Mia looks loads better anyway…'

"Go, Clefairy!" Whitney shouted as a pink puffball popped out.

"Go, Vulpix!" spoke Mia as she threw The Fox Pokémon's Pokéball. "Flamethrower!"

"A Clefairy!" Blade wondered as he took out his Pokédex.

Name: Clefairy (No. 035)

Known as: The Fairy Pokémon

Type: Normal

Ability: Magic Guard

Evolution Chart: Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable

Its adorable behaviour and cry make it highly popular. However, this Pokémon is rarely found.

The jet of flames burned the Fairy Pokémon before it stood out again.

" .No! Clefairy, take down!"

"Dodge and use Ember!"

Clefairy began to rush over to Vulpix head-on but Vulpix jumped out of the way and shot the Fairy Pokémon with tiny embers. Afterwards, it was affected by the recoil of being burned.

"Great job Vulpix! Now finish it off with Iron Tail!"

"Big mistake. Grab it Clefairy"

The Fox Pokémon slammed its hardened tail into its opponent but it was grabbed. Clefairy didn't even feel a thing.

"What? But how?"

"Clefairy's ability; Magic Guard stops physical attacks from hurting her so you left yourself wide open." Whitney explained with a wide grin as she looked back at Blade. "Now go run back to your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mia shouted. "Vulpix like we practised, Fire Blast!"

The Fox Pokémon drew in energy before releasing a Kanji sign of fire enveloping the Fairy-like Pokémon before she was unable to battle.

"Don't make me angry and besides, you're not even that cute…" Mia replied smoothly before giving Blade a smirk saying 'told you so'.

"That was cool, don't you think Blade?" Riolu shouted as he started cheering.

"Go, Miltank!"

"Return Vulpix, go Kricketune keep dodging and use Fury Cutter consecutively!"

The second round went quite quick. The cow tried to roll over Kricketune but as each Fury Cutter got stronger, it was harder for Miltank to endure the pain. Eventually, the bigger Pokémon fell without Kricketune taking damage.

"That was easy," Blade replied. "C'mon Mia, let's go train!"

"Great battling Mia, nice job!" Riolu shouted.

"Yeah sure Blade, let's get out of there cause it's too crowded." Mia replied as they left a shocked crowd and a crying Whitney behind.

* * *

><p>It took about 10 minutes to reach the start of Route 203 again. Back to the tree where they had first met.<p>

"Alright, the tournament is in about a week. So we should train our Pokémon to learn new moves and increase their strength and stamina." Riolu suggested as he climbed up a tree. "We should sleep out here too, it's cheaper."

"Cool, well I did get a few TM's anyway so Chimchar can learn Drain Punch whilst Eevee learns Weather Ball! And as for Riolu, I got something special planned for him." Blade smirked as he placed each disk on Chimchar's and Eevee's heads respectively.

"Eevee you work with Riolu and learn to control Swift and take Fighting-type moves. If you can, try to master Weather Ball and that Shadow Ball power-up." Mia suggested as she released her Pokémon. "Chimchar and Vulpix can train together to increase their fire-type capabilities whilst Bronzor, Piplup and Kricketune train with me…"

Blade was startled with Mia's confidence. "So you're not COMPLETELY useless in pokémon training after all; we'll return in two hours for lunch!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Mia shouted. "C'mon guys let's go!"

Blade looked towards all the pokémon training and watched Riolu's battling Eevee. Riolu clearly had the upper hand but Eevee did do a good job at outlasting the strongest pokémon out of the 7. Every now and again, the Evolution Pokémon would release a Weather Ball that had about a 65/35 chance of succeeding and failing. Sometimes, it would be a direct hit whilst other times, it would just fade away or even splash-back on Eevee.

"Hahaa!" Riolu laughed as the Evolution Pokémon ran humorously around with a burn. "Time to finish this, Blaze Kick!"

The Emanation Pokémon had flung a scorching red-hot leg of fire towards the Eevee.

"Veee" (Did I do well?) Eevee panted as she laid on the ground in fatigue.

"You did very well," Riolu reassured as he put his right paw on Eevee's head.

"Riolu, come here for a second!" Blade shouted as he waved his book in the air to signal him to come.

Riolu heard Blade shout and ran towards him. "What is it?"

"Can you still use Protect?" Blade wondered.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I'm sure you can, you used Protect when we went up against Riley's Steelix." Blade suggested as he checked Riolu's moves. "Yes, you can use Protect and it also says you're a few levels off learning Copycat as well!"

"What's your point?" Riolu blankly asked as he saw Chimchar master Drain Punch and break Vulpix's flame barrier. He then looked at Eevee but then quickly looked away as he tried to get this Shadow Ball form in control as the purple tentacles wiggled all over the place.

"You and Eevee carry on training but you can only use Protect. That way we can improve your endurance," Blade explained as he looked in his book for guidance.

"Just like how we did with Teleport?" Riolu asked as he watched Mia's Kricketune virtually dominate the other pokémon.

"Just like how we did with Teleport," Blade replied as he walked towards them. "Now, Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

The Evolution Pokémon released a dark, purple ball of energy at Riolu just for a green barrier to flicker and protect Riolu.

"Again, again!" Blade shouted.

1 Hour Later:

Riolu had collapsed about 5 times after the amount of Shadow Balls Eevee had thrown towards the Emanation Pokémon. The good news was that Riolu had learned how to use a basic variation of Protect and Eevee learned how to curve a Shadow Ball; well she's working on it anyway.

"Great job guys!" Blade Star shouted as he looked in his book. It had diagrams of a Protect barrier and how it can be improved. "Hang on…"

"What is it?" Riolu asked as he stood back up.

"I like you're training, you are doing well but that was just stage one. As you know, a Protect creates a green barrier in front of you so if Eevee used a curved Shadow Ball; she could still hit you from behind." Blade explained. "Look at these pictures, stage two is where the barrier protects your whole body. Demonstrate for us Eevee and Riolu, get a shield up."

The Evolution Pokémon gulped down a Shadow Ball, gained a power-up and began to focus. She then formed it in a spiral-like form before it became that familiar purple sphere of energy. As she released it, dust began to 'jump' away from the attack and it moved in a peculiar way. It curved on TOP of the barrier just to strike in Riolu's back.

"Nice job Eevee, now we just need to get you to be able to curve Shadow Balls without using your power-up." Blade replied in encouragement. He handed his starter pokémon his trusty book. "Here, you're gonna need this 'cause I'm going to check on Chimchar and Vulpix."

"Eeeveveee!" (C'mon Riolu, let's go!) Eevee replied tauntingly.

"Alright then," the Fighting-Type replied.

Blade walked to see how the Fire-Types were up to. You could tell they were fighting well as there was a giant pile of ash and debris was all over the place. Chimchar was better with close-range whilst Vulpix easily was better long-range. So the battle continued to be even.

Chimmchar!" (Hurry up and come closer so I can win this!) The Chimp Pokémon shouted as he released a Flamethrower but Vulpix simply absorbed it.

"Vul! Pix!" (I don't think so.) The Fox Pokémon replied as she released a powered-up white flame.

"Chimchar, you need to get in closer!" Blade shouted. "Vulpix, increase the accuracy of your attacks."

"Lunchtime, guys!" Mia shouted. "Who's bringing food?"

"Blade's making it today; he's actually a good cook!" Riolu shouted.

"I doubt that…" Mia scoffed as her pokémon moved closer towards her.

* * *

><p>45 Minutes Later:<p>

"Here you go," Blade Star said whilst handing the Pokémon and Mia Pokéfood and chicken and rice respectively.

"If I die, I'm gonna kill you first Blade!" Mia laughed as she took a bite out of the chicken. "MMMM!"

"You were saying," Blade replied confidently as she handed the feminine trainer a small bowl of sweet and sour sauce. "It's better with the sauce."

"When did you become this good?" Mia stated as she munched down on the rice like she was going to die of starvation.

"Wow, and I thought you was bad!" Riolu laughed. "Your mother was right."

"She sure was Riolu, she sure was…" Blade reminisced as he remembered the words that she spoke before they first started learning.

"Veee!" (I'm stuffed!)

"Chimmm!" (Me too, I feel like I could die a happy chimp!)

All the pokémon were currently relaxing under the tree whilst they had lunch. It was a peaceful, lush and calm environment and some of the Pokémon began to fall asleep even though it was still afternoon time.

"What time is it?" Blade stated before he released a yawn.

"About 4:30, what do we do now?" Mia wondered before resting her head on the tree. "All the Pokémon are asleep."

"We should just talk," Blade suggested as he lay on the grass.

"Alright."

"When did you start your journey?" Blade asked.

"About a few months ago, I've got 4 badges now and I met you whilst heading towards the port to Canalave." Mia explained. "Fantina was unavailable so I took a detour to Jubilife and met you on the way!"

"I've started about a week ago but I've been training with Riolu for 3 years so he has more experience than everyone else." Blade wondered.

Mia curled her hair behind her ear in interest and moved closer towards Blade. "How, did you start your journey earlier?"

"Nope, I trained with a guy named Riley at Iron Island for about 2 years." Blade told the female trainer.

"What did you really do there?"

Blade explained everything he did at Iron Island and at his house. Mia was silent in awe of how much experience Blade has actually had.

"You don't think it's bad do you? Blade pondered. "Having a head-start before everyone else because my dad was an ex-champ?"

"You're gonna make an amazing trainer one day, Blade." Mia reassured the younger trainer. "You have the dedication that not many trainers have." Her angelic blue eyes drifting off into sleep.

"Thanks, that really means a…" Blade replied before looking at the now asleep Mia. "Oh C'mon."

"Might as well get some sleep…" Blade thought to himself as he packed everything away and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 Completed!<span>

This chapter has taken pretty long, especially since it's a casual chapter with no action to it. 

Nothing really happens this chapter but we'll see how this will progress next time in Chapter 8!

PlasmaRiolu467 out, R+R!


End file.
